


Secret

by sphinx_styx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Heda Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Mutural Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx_styx/pseuds/sphinx_styx
Summary: Clarke Griffin, stuggling to pay for her rent, takes a job off from her roommate secretly working for one of the most successful companies in the world, Heda Inc. How far will this job take her? Or better yet, where will this job take her?Loosely based on Jenji Kohan's Weeds.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1; Introduction

“I swear I’m going to kill myself soon.”

Raven rolled her eyes as she typed away at her computer. Unfortunately, this was something her blonde roommate said quite often- the sentence simply being one of her ‘sayings’- but there were many things you simply had to deal with when you lived with someone, and Clarke’s sayings were the least of her worries.

“What’re you mumbling about now?”

Clarke huffed, throwing her jacket over the couch after closing the front door and entering their apartment in her nurse’s uniform. The blonde could feel a headache coming on fast, she had just worked a 12 hour shift to come home to this? She took a seat, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her temples with one hand, holding a piece of paper in the other. Raven scrunched her eyebrows together, obviously growing concerned even though she cleared her face right as she realized the concern had dripped across her face. Even though Clarke said such insensitive things often, the stress radiating off of the blonde was hard to miss.

“What’s wrong, Griff?” Raven asked, sitting up on the couch with her laptop in her lap. Clarke sighed and handed over the paper she held in her hand. Raven took it, reading it over quicker than anyone Clarke had ever seen. “What the fuck? The building is going through renovations so they are upping the rent in order to afford it?”

“Sounds like it,” Clarke practically cried. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She had barely been able to get by with the rent they had, how was she supposed to handle a raise? It was hard working while being in school, even though technically the blonde wasn’t really in school. Technically, she was taking a year off so she did have a lot more time to work, but Clarke was taking the time to focus on her art and decide if she wanted to pursue art or medicine. The year had just begun, so that was her silver lining, she supposed. But if she now had to spend all her time working, how was Clarke supposed to ever make a decision? Clarke sighed, “They’re upping it by $500, Rae! That’s $250 each!”

“Yes, I can calculate simple math, thank you,” Raven joked before taking a deep breath and leaning back into the couch, discarding the letter onto their coffee table. She went back to typing away on her laptop before she noticed Clarke’s ‘why aren’t you tripping about this’ stare she was currently receiving. She smiled at her roommate, “Don’t worry Clarke, I got you.”

Clarke made a face, obviously confused. “What’re you talking about?”

“Exactly what I said, I got you. I can even cover the whole $500 if you need me to.”

Clarke was even more confused at that. She knew Raven had a good job working for an enterprise called Heda Inc. but she didn’t know Raven was ballin, like she was currently acting. How good did Heda Inc. actually pay her for her to be able to cover such a raise indefinitely? Clarke knew Raven well enough to know that Raven wouldn’t say such things- she would never make promises she couldn’t keep- so what was Raven actually saying?

“What’re you talking about, Rae? I know you have a good job with Heda Inc. but I can’t imagine that they pay you enough to cover the whole thing. I know how you spend like every day is your last,” Clarke rolled her eyes to which Raven rolled her eyes at. She had no rebuttal though, she did spend her money as if each purchase she made had no real meaning. 

But that was only because she could, to be honest.. which happened to be a recent development.

“No, uhm.. Heda Inc. has been giving me extra work and giving me quite good bonuses,” Raven laughed nervously, her eyes back on the laptop making Clarke wonder. How great were these bonuses that Raven could afford such a raise in their rent? And what was this extra work Raven was speaking of? The brunette had been out far more often at night than she had before, but Clarke hadn’t thought anything of it until now.

What was her damn roommate up to?

Clarke shook her head, “I still wouldn’t feel comfortable being your charity case, Rae. I’ll find a way to come up with the money.”

Raven rolled her eyes. She knew Clarke would say that because she would have said the same thing. She took a deep breath, contemplating for a second. She sighed.

“If you promise not to ask questions, I can help you.”

Clarke made a face, confusion written all over it. She opened her mouth to express such, but Raven beat her to it.

“The ‘extra work’ I’m doing isn’t official Heda Inc. work,” Raven explained, closing her laptop as she did so. “So if you want, I mean.. you can take one of my jobs if you want. I have one coming up that I’m not able to make. You can take it. They don’t care.”

Clarke was only more confused now, but she knew asking questions wouldn’t get her anywhere. 

“What’s the work?”

Raven shrugged, “It’s different sometimes. I never really know until I get there and pick up the instructions they leave for me. But I promise you, it’s really not even a job.. and the pay is amazing.”

“How much?”

Raven smirked, “I think it’d be better if you were to be surprised. So, you in?”

Clarke sighed. Did she really have a choice?

“Yeah, I’m in.”

“Fuck yeah!” Raven laughed, high fiving the blonde before hopping up to get them some celebration drinks. Clarke sighed as she watched Raven pour each of them a shot of whiskey, what the hell was she getting herself into? The brunette held her drink up for a salute, “And who knows? Maybe we can get you a full time position.” 

Clarke just laughed, clinking their drinks together before downing the whiskey. 

Was that even a good thing? 

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx 

“So, how does this thing even work?” Clarke asked, her cellphone in between her shoulder and her ear as she walked down the street to her car. Today was the day; the day of her new ‘job’ even though she had no idea what she was even getting into. She could have agreed to murder someone and she wouldn’t even had known. 

“They text me an address to go to, which is where they have left an address for me and i’ll just forward you the address,” Raven explained, making Clarke make a face at her answer. 

“So I have to drive over to somewhere just to find out where I have to drive over to?”

Clarke could practically feel Raven roll her eyes from over the phone, “Yes, blondie. Don’t worry about it. You won’t be complaining once you get paid, that’s for sure.”

Clarke made a face. Ever since Raven had mentioned the job to her, she had constantly been making comments about how happy the blonde would be once she got paid. Was it really that much? She didn’t have very high expectations, but she knew Raven wasn’t easily impressed. Plus, she still didn’t even know what she had to do, which made it even harder to gauge how much she even should be paid. 

“Whatever you say, Rae.” 

“Speak of the devil! I just got the address,” Raven practically squealed. She seemed far more excited about this than Clarke was. She immediately sent Clarke the address. “Just go there. Oh! I almost forgot. If I were you, I’d park your car somewhere and then walk up to the place. It’s usually a house or an apartment and they usually provide a car for you to do the job in.” 

Clarke seemed to be making faces at everything that came out of Raven’s mouth. This ‘job’ seemed weirder by the second, but hey, what was she supposed to do? 

Clarke sighed, “Alright, i got it. I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

“Will do, Griff. Be safe, love ya!” 

Clarke took a deep breath as she put the address into her GPS. 

Well, here goes nothing..

The destination wasn’t that far, to Clarke’s surprise. It was only a few towns over, maybe a twenty minute drive. Once she came to the address, she came to realize it was a house. Not a fancy one or a shitty one, just a regular house. It wasn’t in a particularly nice neighborhood, but it wasn’t in a shitty neighborhood either. What would she be doing in this house? She didn’t really want to just park her car on the street all day in a neighborhood she didn’t know so luckily for her, there was a grocery store she could park her car at. She went in for good measure, buying herself a drink and a few snacks she left herself in the car. From there, she went over to the house which was only about a block away. 

But once she got to the door, she realized something. How was she supposed to get in? And as if Raven had been inside her head, she received a text message.

Raven Symone

the key is under one of the stones. the instructions are usually on the table in the kitchen.

Clarke smirked, putting her phone back in her pocket before proceeding to check each of the rocks. Whoever did such had done quite a good job- she had to lift over about 20 rocks before she found the right one- and she did a little celebratory dance once she found it. The blonde entered the house, not knowing if she should be surprised to find the house completely empty. No furniture, no nothing. She didn’t dilly dally, immediately going into the kitchen only to find no instructions, but a set of car keys. She took out her phone to call Raven.

“Hey Griff, everything going ok?”

“Yes, but there’s no instructions here. Just a set of car keys.”

“Oh, well the car is in the garage. That’s the car you’re going to take to the next destination, which I’m sending to you now. Sorry, I totally forgot to send you both.”

Clarke was only more confused now, “Wait wait wait, what am I supposed to do?”

“Oh, right. All you have to do is drive the car over to the next address. That’s it,” Raven laughed. “I'll warn you though, it’s going to be a little bit farther.”

Clarke shrugged. This all seemed too easy, but she didn’t want to complain. Though to be honest, her expectations in pay went down a bit; how much could someone really get paid to just basically transfer a car from one house to another?

“Well, at least I’m doing something for my money. I’ll call you back if anything happens. Thanks Rae, love ya bye!”

Clarke hung up, immediately grabbing the keys and going to the garage. The car was a surprise; it was a brand new baby blue 2017 Volkswagen Beetle. Clarke raised an eyebrow, it didn’t look like a car Raven would drive but it did look like a car she would drive, if no one knew her that is. Don’t get her wrong, it was a very cute car and she probably would have even thought of getting one herself if she was younger. She proceeded to check the car, finding it completely empty except for three duffel bags in the trunk. She thought about opening them, even wondering if Raven had opened them before, but decided against it. 

Who knew what would happen if she did? 

She got into the driver’s seat, receiving a text message once she sat down.

Raven Symone

btw, you probably want to be there by 11. they don’t like it when you’re late.

Clarke rolled her eyes and just began to drive.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

The second drive, as Raven said, was far much longer. It was probably a 45 minute drive, again to somewhere Clarke had never even heard of, let alone been to. Throughout the whole drive, she couldn’t help but grow more and more curious about the bags in the back. What was in there? What could be in there? The stubborn part of her demanded she open the bags, irrationally believing that since she was doing this, she deserved to know what she was getting involved in here. How would she feel about this if she were to get in trouble for all this and not knowing a thing about any of it? She even grew so curious that she pulled over, getting out and staring at the trunk for what seemed like hours as if she would magically know what was in there if she stared long enough. As curious and close as she was though, she simply got into the car and continued to drive. Self control.

She arrived at 10:30. 

The garage was already open when she had arrived, which was surprising to her. All of this seemed so secretive, yet the garage to the super secret house is already open when she arrives? Regardless, she doesn’t question it as she pulls in and parks. She leaves the car as is with the keys in the engine (just like Raven instructed earlier) and isn’t in the house for a minute before she feels cold metal to the side of her head. 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” she hears from behind her. She gulps, trying to keep her heartbeat under control. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she couldn’t even decipher if the voice belonged to a female or a male. She took a deep breath, holding her hands up in surrender.

Before she can even question what is going on in front of her, Raven- with her own gun to her head and her own aggressor behind her- comes around the corner, smiling at her nervously, “Haha hey Griff, I guess they did care..”

If she wasn’t so scared, Clarke would have rolled her eyes.

But she later finds that she wouldn’t have had the time, because a very beautiful brunette dressed in the fanciest suit Clarke has ever seen comes around the other corner, smoking a cigar with her head tilted to the side as she eyed Clarke up and down.

The mystery beauty smirks, “Let’s all have a talk now, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2; Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little look into Lexa's life, she questions the girls, and lays something out on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm glad you seemed to like the beginning! Every kudo, bookmark and comment is much appreciated :3 Here's chapter 2, hope you guys like it!
> 
> btw, i really wanted to get this chapter up before work so if this chapter has hella mistakes, im sorry :(

Lexa never fails to arrive at the office at 7AM sharp with her 'shadow' Gustus in tow.

Once in sight, her assistant Harper hops out of her seat with her appointment book in hand, running over so she can be at Lexa's side. Lexa smiled, as much as she tells her assistant that running really isn't necessary, the blonde chooses to do so anyway every single morning. The CEO smiles at her assistant, nodding her head as a hello while Gustus does the same.

"Good morning, Miss. Woods. And good morning to you too, Gustus."

"Good morning, Harper. Did you have a nice weekend?" Lexa smiled, reaching into her pocket to pull out her backup iphone that she used for her schedule alone. Harper laughed as she opened the notebook up to the page needed while they continued walking to Lexa's office in the back.

"I did, Miss. Woods. Thank you for asking. How was your weekend?"

"It was fine," Lexa shrugged. She nodded at Gustus, who nodded back before handing Harper a caramel macchiato with 2 shots. Harper's eyes immediately widened as a smile errupted on her face. Even though Lexa was a fantastic boss who surprised Harper with little gifts often, Harper hadn't been expecting one in such an awesome form today. Before she could question or deny it, Lexa cut her off, "There's no need for thanks, Harper. We were there anyway. And if you want to thank anyone, thank Gustus. He's the one who actually went in and got it."

Gustus shook his head, "Please don't thank me. Miss. Woods is the one who actually paid for the coffee."

"Well, thank you to whoever wants it," Harper smiled. Lexa nodded, signaling Harper to begin their routine. "Alright, Miss. Woods. We have quite a light day prepared for you today. At 10AM, you have a meeting with the Japanese investors on the Penthouse floor."

"Is my gift for them wrapped and ready?"

"Yes, it is. It is waiting for you in your office on the Penthouse floor," Harper nodded. "After that, you have lunch with a State Representative by the name of Kathy Green who wants to buy one of your Skyscarpers."

"She does or the State?"

"That State does, Miss. Woods."

Lexa rolled her eyes. That didn't surprise her. The State had been after her Skyscrapers for awhile now, sending her all kinds of gifts and good looking State Reps with all different kinds of persuasion skills in order to persuade her to sell. It never worked, but the State of California still deemed it appropriate to send her pretty State Representatives whenever they pleased.

"There's a 1PM presentation from the Data Anylsis and Finance team," Harper continued on. "You have a 2:30 appointment with your chiropractor in your office, but you did recieve a call from a State Deputy by the name of John Wilks asking if you were available around 2. Shall I call him back?"

Lexa raised an eyebrow. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"What does he want?"

"He did mention you fired his brother in law?"

Lexa rolled her eyes as it dawned on her. Ah, that prick. About a week or so ago, Lexa had fired someone from her technology department after his mistake cost her a client and $15,000. While being escorted by security out the door, he threatned her that his State Deputy brother in law 'ran the city' and that she 'would pay for this.' Oh, she was paying all right.

She sighed. Did she really want to cancel her chiropractor appointment to have an argument with a State Deputy?

It seemed so.

"Cancel my appointment and tell the damn SD that he can have an appointment at 2:15," Lexa huffed out as she input the information into her iphone. Harper nodded, writing the cancelations into the notebook herself.

"Yes, Miss. Woods. You have a meeting with Legal at 3PM," Harper continued on. "Then you have a very late lunch with Anya at 4:30. Am I forgetting anything, Miss Woods?"

"And then I'm free?" Lexa asked with wide eyes as if it were nothing more than a fantasy.

"Yes, and then you're free," Harper laughed as they finally arrived to Lexa's desk, where she continued to unlock her door. "Anything else I can help you with, Miss. Woods?"

"No, that would be all, Harper. Thank you!"

Even though Lexa rarely ever had to be at the office at 7AM, she liked to get there early irregardless. It gave her time to work on things during the time she prefered to work on them. She checked her watch, she had 3 hours of free time, but she needed about 12 hours. She sighed as she turned her computer on.

"You can head out, Gustus. I'm okay here. Go to Anya and stay even if she sends you back."

"Are you sure, Miss. Woods?"

She nodded before taking a sip of her coffee and sighing as she watched him leave.

_Time to start the day._

"Hey Heda, got a minute?" 

Lexa sighed, hearing a familiar voice knock on her door. Everyone working for her knew better than to enter without permisson, so she pressed her buzzer signaling okay for entery.

"Hey Heda, sorry I'm late," Luna, Lexa's head of ' _other things',_ entered Lexa's office with a folder in hand and glasses on her face. "I just wanted to go over everything with you that's going on this week. That alright?"

"Yes, of course. Go on, Luna."

"Alright, today for starters, we have Hawk doing her small things, A to B. Under those small ventures, we have Hawk as well as Eagle, Greyworm, Scout, and Holiday doing the same work, all A to B. On middle venture ideas, we have packages coming in from Paris, China, Japan and Brazil with 50 packages in total with most coming from Brazil. Most of them are coming through our airline, so we would prefer you to be there, though Anya has offered to do so herself," Luna took a deep breath, pausing as she did so.

"I'll be there," Lexa confimed. "Unless something comes up, then Anya can take my place."

"Noted," Luna made a note into her file. "On higher ventures, everything is normal. Nothing special, to be honest. Just your every day, with 150 outgoing, and 100 incoming. Anything you were curious about, Heda?"

"No, Luna. Thank you, that would be all," Lexa smiled, making Luna nod and make her exit. "Luna?"

"Yes, Heda?"

"You remembered to burn all the notes right?"

"Yes, Heda."

"Good."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

To her surprise, Lexa's day was going by pretty smoothly. Her meeting with the Japanese investors goes more than well with them agreeing to invest over five million dollars into one of her companies specializing in cellphones and computers. Her 'lunch' with the State Representative ends up short when she realizes the State Rep's 'persuasive skills' seem to only include trying to sleep with her, so she cuts the lunch short after the State Rep puts her hand up her skirt. 

_Can't say I didn't think about it._

The presentation from the Data Analysis & Finance team went more than well, with them increasing in venue more than 6%. The only bump in the road seemed to be her appointment with the State Deputy, who failed to show up but managed to call an hour later and ask if he could still come in. Harper politely told the man that Miss. Woods was busy and had much to do that day, but she could make him another appointment if needed. He procedded to blow up at her, telling her that Lexa obviously didn't value his time and that he would be making a complaint against her. Lexa just rolled her eyes when hearing so and took the call herself, to which he simply hung up. Harper later told her the man was obviously drunk even though it was the middle of the day.

Lexa could hardly believe the State allows a State Deputy to act in such a way. Plus, she missed her damn chiropractor appointment!

But her meeting with Legal went well, with no bumps or mishaps. And now, she was at lunch with Anya recieving a bottle of one of the finest champagnes.

"Uh, we didn't order that," Anya told the waitress, pointing at the bottle. 

"Oh, we got a call from a State Deputy's wife requesting we send Miss. Woods the bottle," the waitress explained with a smile. "She offers her deepest apologies."

Lexa chuckled, "Thank you."

The waitress nodded before walking away, leaving them to their meal. Only for them to be interupted by a surprise guest at their table.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry to do this," Luna apologized with a sour face as she grabbed a chair and sat at their table. "You know I wouldn't do it unless I absolutely had to-"

"No, Lun. Go on. What's wrong?" Lexa asked as she cut into her steak. Anya raised her eyebrow at her as she tried the champagne the waitress brought. She had to admit, it was pretty damn good to be honest. She poured Luna a glass.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Luna sighed. She looked up at Lexa, "We have a slight problem."

"With what?"

"Hawk and their A to B," Luna kept her voice down. 

Anya was ready to leave, "You want me to take care of it?"

Lexa sighed, debating her options. She could either have Anya take care of the little problem so she could oversee the bigger things, or vice versa. 

"No, I will," Lexa shook her head. She looked at Anya, "You can oversee the airline with O and Team A."

"Lexa-"

"Anya, I'm going with Luna," Lexa said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Anya just sighed and sat back in her chair while Luna just raised her eyebrow between the two. Lexa took out her wallet and laid down a few bills. "We'll call you later. If everything falls into line in time, perhaps you can join us."

Anya rolled her eyes, continuing to eat her meal alone, "Yeah, sounds good."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx 

Turns out the problem wasn't a very big problem at all. The problem wasn't that Hawk hadn't done her run, which she expected, but that it wasn't Hawk who had done her run. It was someone else, someone no one who recognized everyone knew and therefor, created a problem. Lexa usually didn't handle matters as small as this, but she figured if she wanted to be head of an organization, she should oversee everything she could, no matter how small. 

Still, she didn't know she'd be so... distracted.

The blonde in front of her was obviously scared out of her mind- and not to mention not used to having a gun to her head- but the blonde's eyes were what really distracted Lexa. It was like she could she so much in them. She could see how scared the girl was, of course, but she could see so much more as well. She could see what kind of day the girl had- which looked to be confusing- to where she wanted to be right then, which would have been anywhere but where she was.

Lexa wanted to change that.

"Moon, take Hawk into the other room and talk to her. I want to talk to..." Lexa let her sentence hang even though she highly doubted that the blonde would actually give her her real name. Before she could get it though, the blonde's attention was directed over to Raven, who was being taken to another room by Luna. Gustus, who was the one holding the gun to the mystery blonde's head, lead her to a table with a chair on each end in the living room. Clarke sat at one end while Lexa sat at the other, crossing her legs while doing so. Lexa cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, but this is just a precaution.."

"What?" Clarke asked, but immediately got her answer when Gustus began tying her up to the chair. Clarke's eyes widened as she immediately began to stuggle until she noticed Lexa lean in.

"I promise if you tell me all I need to know," Lexa whispered, "I will get you out of the restraints as soon as I can. Believe me when I say, if you have no ill intent against me, you will be out in no time."

Clarke made a face, wondering if she should actually trust this stranger, but did nonetheless. She relaxed and let Gustus tie her to the chair with her arms behind her back and ankles to the chair. Once he was done, he took his place standing by Lexa's side.

_He's gotta be her bodyguard._

"Now," Lexa begun. "Could you please tell me your name?"

Clarke debated on lying, but knew she was way in over her head already. "Clarke."

"Mmm," Lexa raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised. "You didn't lie. Respect."

Clarke made a face at that, obviously confused. What was that supposed to mean?

"Now, from what I see, Raven couldn't do a job and you simply covered for her," Lexa started off, her eyes on Clarke's. "We have no problems with that, though we much would have prefered to know who you were beforehand. Though we do have much bigger problems with other things.."

Lexa took a recorder out, hitting play as she did so. Clarke's eyes widened as she heard her own voice coming over the speaker.

_"Yes, but there's no instructions here. Just a set of car keys."_

_Then Raven's voice._

_"Oh, well the car is in the garage. That's the car you're going to take to the next destination, which I'm sending to you now. Sorry, I forgot to send you both."_

At that, Lexa threw onto the table sheets of paper with what looked like screenshots of her own phone, of the text messages between she and Raven about the job. Clarke sighed before she heard her voice over the recorder again.

_"Wait wait wait, what am I supposed to do?"_

"Okay, I get it!" Clarke huffed, looking down at the table in shame. Lexa hit the stop button before laying the recorder on the table. How was she supposed to know that she shouldn't have been talking on the phone about this job? If anything, Raven should have been the one to take care of that kind of thing. "What do you want from me?"

"Now, I understand that you probably didn't know anything," Lexa cleared her throat. "You probably had no idea you shouldn't have been talking on the phone about such things, or sending text messages. That's Raven's responsibility. I understand that."

"Then why am I still here?" Clarke asked, almost feeling like crying. She hid it well though, it seemed like she was more irritated than anything. Her eyes met Lexa's. "What do you want from me?"

Lexa smiled, but before she could answer, they were interupted by Luna escorting Raven back into the room, with no restraints and no gun to her head. 

"Hey, is that really necessary?" Raven asked, pointing to Clarke's restraints. Luna opened her mouth to shut her up, but Lexa cut her off.

"It really isn't. Gustus, untie her," Lexa ordered before she began searching for something in her inside jacket pocket while Gustus started his job untying Clarke. She pulled out a cell phone and an iphone and handed it to Raven. She turned to the mechanic.

"I'm really sorry, Miss. Woods."

Clarke's eyes widened at that, she had never heard Raven refer to anyone as 'Miss' or 'Mister' in her life.

"That's alright, Raven. If you must speak over the phone, it will be on the cell phone. The iphone will be your personal phone, it already has everything on it that your previous phone already had and don't worry, we have one prepared for your friend as well. I take it that Luna confiscated your other phone?"

Raven chuckled sarcastically, "She destroyed it in front of me.."

"Good," Lexa smiled. "Luna, you are dismissed. Gustus, take Raven home. I want some time alone with Clarke."


	3. Chapter 3; Time Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get some time alone together and so do Raven and Luna; Lexa asks some questions.

Clarke honestly didn't even know what she was thinking when Lexa said she wanted time alone with her. Aside from the fact that  she was currently being untied from a chair by who she now knows as Gustus, she didn't feel any malice or anything negative at all from the mysterious brunette in front of her. It was definitely odd; had it been anyone else, Clarke would have been running indefinitely, but it was almost as if she didn't want to leave. Was it the secrecy and mystery of all of this? Was that what was pulling her in? She sighed, how was she supposed to know? Irregardless, somehow she simply just  _knew_  Lexa wouldn't hurt her. 

Or at least she highly doubted that Lexa would hurt her, at least. 

To be honest, the first thing Clarke thought of when she heard Lexa speak about her departure was her car. And apparently Raven did as well.

"She has her car parked in the mini shopping mall off Vine." Raven informed in the calmest voice she could. She didn't know what she was thinking, having had Clarke do her run for her. Now her boss wanted time alone with her? She knew Lexa wouldn't do anything harmful to the blonde- as far as Raven knew, Lexa was strict while being just as sweet- but she still felt uncomfortable about Clarke being alone with her "employers." They were serious people and Raven wasn't sure if Clarke realized just how serious they were. Sure, Clarke had seen the guns and the new phones, but she didn't know if Clarke actually _got it._ Irregardless, she was sure Clarke would be the one that was going to kill her.

"A car that is now parked at her residence," Lexa nodded at Raven as an attempt to put the girl at ease a bit. "I will drive her home myself."

"Heda, I mustn't leave you by yourself this late at night," Gustus got out quickly, obviously knowing Lexa would be cutting him off soon. "If anything were to happen-"

"The only thing that will happen is Clarke arriving home safely, just as I will," Lexa tilted her head toward the door, signaling for all of them to leave. Each did so fairly quick with Gustus lingering by the door as long as possible before Lexa gave him a look to get out. Once they were alone, Lexa crossed her hands over the table. "I'm sorry about that. I hope he didn't tie you too tight to the chair."

"Why do you want me here?" Clarke asked, ignoring Lexa's apology which only made the brunette smirk. Some of the richest people in the world could only dream and beg for an apology from her and this blonde had the audacity to ignore it? 

"What do you want from me?"

"I thought you'd be more prone to telling me the truth without people, especially Gustus around," Lexa explained as if it were obvious. Clarke crossed her arms across her chest. The truth? What would this person be asking her? "Are you going to cooperate with me?" 

They sat in silence while keeping eye contact for awhile. To be honest, Clarke hadn't known what to say or if she even wanted to cooperate with this stranger so she tried to use her stare to break her. Lexa didn't falter- using her own stare as a rebuttal- to which Clarke could only sigh. It was obvious she was playing a game she was losing at. If she wanted to get out of here, she would have to play by the rules. 

She nodded, "What do you want to know?"

"I'll start with the simple. Was I correct about what I said earlier?" Lexa asked. "About Raven being unable to do a job, so you covered for her?"

Clarke debated with herself, how much did she want this person to know about her? She shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. Not exactly though."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean that's right, I did do the job because Raven was unable but..." Clarke cut herself off, finding herself have said too much. She rolled her eyes, cursing herself for always doing such things. It wasn't her fault really. The woman in front of her had a very calm vibe around her; like Clarke was sitting in her cloud of relaxing pheromones and she could tell her anything. It was odd, of course, but it didn't feel or seem odd to Clarke. She sighed when Lexa said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow at her so she could continue. "Before I tell you all these things, could I at least get your name?" 

Lexa took a deep breath, now being the one in a debate against herself. Would this girl recognize her name? She figured it was only fair; she practically knew the blonde's whole life story, the least she could give back was her name. 

"Lexa."

Lexa. For some some reason unknown to even her, Clarke wanted to smile. 

"Lexa, okay. You obviously know my name," Clarke joked while rolling her eyes in attempt to break Lexa's serious barrier around her. And it worked, she saw a smile smile rise itself on the left side of her face, giving Clarke a small (but very satisfying) grin. When Lexa said nothing more, Clarke began, "Okay, well.. Raven gave me the job so I could earn some extra money."

"Why did you want to do the job?" 

"Because I needed it," Clarke shrugged. 

"What did Raven tell you about the job?" Lexa asked, her her never leaving Clarke's as she spoke or listened. It was quite intense to be honest. 

"She didn't tell me anything, to be honest. All she said was that they were different sometimes and she wouldn't know until she arrived to the first destination," Clarke said the last part softly, not knowing if it was okay to mention such things. It seemed so because Lexa did nothing but nod her head. Clarke let her eyes run across Lexa's face, "Why do you look so familiar to me?" 

Lexa's sly grin turned into a full on smile at that, "I look familiar to a lot of people." 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at that. What was that supposed to mean? 

"Why did you need the money?" 

Clarke couldn't suppress the surprise that showed on her face even if she wanted to.  _Wow, she actually had the balls to ask that?_

"What makes you think I needed the money?"

Lexa's smile turned into a smirk again, "No one takes part in such secretive work without needing to, or needing something. With your case, I know a lot of people would assume you were just looking for some excitement in your life, but I don't think that's true with you. Raven got into this line of work because she could and probably because it seemed cool to her. You- I don't think you did such for the same reasons."

Clarke was practically holding her breath. Was Lexa a psychiatrist or something? 

"How do you know these things?"

Lexa smirked, "I work with a lot of people. And it helps to know how to read them."

Clarke's sighed, "I'm a nurse, which you probably already know, but I don't work that often. Probably 3 days a week if I'm lucky. I'm also a nurse who is in a lot of debt from college. I came from a wealthy family but my mother and I weren't communicating during the time I was applying for college so naturally, I had to take out loans like any other student." 

Lexa hummed at that, surprised that she had gotten so far with the blonde. Like she said, she was usually very good at reading people, yet she hadn't expected more than a name from this girl. 

"How about now?"

"What?"

"Do you speak to your mom now?"

Clarke's stare remained on Lexa for awhile. Why would Lexa want to know that? Clarke shivered, "We're getting there."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"Do you know what she's planning on doing with her?" Raven asked, trying her best to keep her franticness out of her voice. She was currently sat in the back seat of a black BMW being driven home by Luna who could only roll her eyes and sigh.

"You're the one who got your friend into this mess," Luna chuckled sarcastically, her eyes on the rear view mirror to look at the mechanic. "It's your fault she's in there with Heda."

"Hey, I didn't know you guys would be  _that_  mad, okay?" Raven tried to defend herself. Luna made a face, offended. Though Lexa was obviously the one who ran things, Luna was a big part of organizing everything and it was her (and Anya's) responsibility that everything ran smoothly. Raven had just put their whole operation in jeopardy and she was acting as if it wasn't a big deal? The mechanic was lucky she still had her job- more like  _jobs_  since Lexa had the power to remove both of the mechanic's jobs from her- yet Raven was acting like she spilt some milk on the floor.

"That's because she's good at what she does," Luna explained. "How did we know you hadn't got popped for something and gave them your run to get yourself out of trouble? How did we know that your friend was just some harmless nobody and not a cop, or someone with unseen intentions?" 

"Damn okay Jesus," Raven held her hands up in surrender. She knew she had fucked up, but she didn't know Luna had been so affected by such (though she couldn't say she knew Luna very well). They had only met a few times, three times to be exact. Once when Lexa was introducing Raven to Luna as one of their new people working for them, once when Raven first begun her duties and this unfortunate time now. She could imagine that she didn't seem so great in the other girl's eyes. "I didn't know everything was so serious. Now you know Clarke is with me, okay? I just don't get why Heda wanted time alone with her. And offering to drive her home alone? Like what the fuck?"

"If you worry for your friend, you worry for nothing. I don't have half the people skills as Heda does and I can tell people would miss that girl," Luna smirked, her eyes landing on Raven's confused face in the back. "Heda wouldn't risk  _everything_  just to take out some chick you brought in last minute." 

"Ha," Raven couldn't believe it. "I suppose we'll see about that." 

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Clarke could hardly believe that her night had actually come out like it had. After she and Lexa had talked some more, Lexa had checked her watch and told her it was time to head back. She told her she'd "be right back" before going into one of the other rooms for a bit, leaving Clarke alone with nothing but her thoughts. Luckily, the night seemed to be getting better but she couldn't help but be nervous. She could tell just by the way that Lexa walked that this person was a certain someone. She didn't know just how much of a someone Lexa was, but she knew she was someone nonetheless. 

"How are we getting back?"  Clarke asked once Lexa came back. She now had the three duffle bags in her hand, which she set on the table before addressing Clarke with a smile. Clarke hummed, did she want to press her luck tonight? 

Apparently, she did. 

But before she could ask the million dollar question, Lexa started talking, "My driver is almost here. We will drop you off on our way back. Come on." 

Lexa lead Clarke out the front door, growing so absent minded that she put her hand on the blonde's lower back, not even knowing she did so until they were outside and the car had pulled up. To make matters worse, she had only noticed her hand was still lingering there when her driver came out to open her door for her, right as she had dramatically pulled her hand off the blonde's back with a classic deer in the headlights look. Anyone with common sense would see the instance as Lexa not wanting people to see her touching the blonde, even though that was far from true. Lexa shut her eyes tight, cursing herself. Had she really just done that? Had Clarke even noticed? 

Unfortunately, she had noticed. How could she not? But the blonde was having her own little war in her own head, wondering if the mysterious  _Lexa_  had noticed if she had tensed up when Lexa had put her hand on her lower back. It was a natural reaction, one Clarke was currently cursing herself for. She hadn't expected Lexa to put her hand on her lower back so how was she supposed to react? Clarke grew even more antsy once the driver showed up and Lexa's hand was still on her lower back, which wasn't very long lived since Lexa had dramatically ripped her hand off the blonde as if she was on fire or something.

Even though Clake could feel herself growind offended, she refused to let it grow within her. She had expected Lexa to pull away abruptly and she had.The only thing that put Clarke at ease was that she could feel the nervousness radiating off Lexa once she realized her hand was on her lower back. She could feel Lexa's nervousness grow even more once she peeled her hand off. 

_Aw, she's nervous? Finally._

Anotherlarge man came out of the car, bowing down at Lexa in respect before proceeding into the house without a word. Being around so many strange things at once, Clarke could feel herself start to grow nervous again. 

"Uh," she started once Lexa started walking toward the car. "Where am I sitting?" 

Lexa smiled at the blonde, her nerves calming a bit. Her driver came out and opened her door for her. She tiled her head toward the open door, "Well, I had you set up sitting next to me in the back. But if that makes you uncomfortable, I guess I can have you up front with Nyko over here if you'd prefer it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, would you Nyko?" 

"No ma'am," Nyko shook his head smiling. 

"No, the back is fine," Clarke smiled before getting into the car. Lexa chuckled before getting in after the blonde. Clarke was quite surprised at the interior of the car; it seemed like a normal BMW to her, but it seemed bigger to her for some reason. Probably from the food and beverage cart in the back of the front seats, as well as the multiple telephones attached to each seat. It was an impressive spread and Clarke hadn't seen anything like it. "Wow, your getup is quite fancy, huh?"

"Would you care for anything?" Lexa asked as she herself opened a sparkling water. "We have anything from Jack Daniels to orange juice. Anything of your taste that you see in front of you is yours."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, staring at Lexa to see if it was a test. It didn't seem so, she thought as she watched Lexa take a sip of the sparkling water before setting it back in the ice. Clarke shrugged before leaning forward and taking an orange juice for herself. She could feel the car begin to move, heading toward her part of town.

"Are you hungry? We have snacks in the car but if you're hungry, I can have Nyko stop somewhere," Lexa asked. "Or if you aren't comfortable having dinner with me, I can have him drive through a drive through somewhere." 

Clarke's eyebrow practically met her hairline.  Was Lexa actually asking her to dinner? 

"Did you just ask to have dinner with me?" 

"Is that a yes?" 

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"Hey, where are we going?" Raven asked once she realized Luna had been going the wrong way. She had never seen Luna do anything but follow Lexa's orders so she was surprised to find Luna pulling the car in front of a building she had never seen before that  _obviously_  wasn't her apartment. 

"Stay in the car," Luna simply stated before getting out of the car. Luna locked the door for good measure, making Raven roll her eyes. She walked into the lobby of the building to find Anya waiting for her. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"What's that all about?" Anya asked, her head tilted toward the car outside. Luna rolled her eyes as she sighed, gathering the notes from Anya's hand herself. 

"Oh, that's Hawk. Have you met her before?" 

"No, I haven't. What I mean is what's she doing outside?" 

"Oh! Sorry," Luna laughed. "Heda told me to drive her home, but I would have been even more late meeting you and the building was on the way back anyhow. Everything went okay with the airline?"

"Yeah of course," Anya nodded, her eyes still on the car. "Where did you have to drop her off?" 

"At her place, about 15 minutes from here," Luna answered as she looked over the notes handed over to her by Anya. "I'm not quite sure where to be honest but there's a GPS in the car." 

"I'll take her," Anya said, grabbing the keys out of Luna's hand. She didn't really know why she was agreeing to this other than needing a car for the night. Plus, she didn't feel comfortable not knowing  _everyone_  working for Lexa and she hadn't met Hawk yet. She figured this was a great time to do so. 

"Uh are you sure, Anya?" Luna asked, looking confused. "I can do this. I just wanted to make sure everything went okay with the-"

"No no, it's fine. I needed a car for the night since mine is at home and I've been needing to meet Hawk for awhile now," Anya explained. "Need anything else tonight?" 

"Nope," Luna answered. "So does that mean I can just go home?" 

"Yes, Luna. You may," Anya nodded. "I'll see you in Lexa's office tomorrow morning. Thank you." 

Luna nodded as she watched Anya walking away. Anya sighed as she walked up to the car. What had she just agreed to? Anya opened the back door, leaning against the door and leaning down so she could look at Raven, "Hello there,  _Hawk_. My name is Anya. I'll be driving you home tonight." 

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

It had just hit midnight when Lexa and Clarke had got to the restaurant. Clarke hadn't said anything to Lexa's  _'Is that a yes?'_ and neither had Lexa, but before either could say anything else, Clarke noticed they were currently turning into the parking lot of a nice restaurant Clarke had never gone to before. Clarke only grew more confused at that- it was passed midnight, how would they even be served?- but once the car had turned into the parking lot, the lights turned back on. Even more surprisingly, once the car had gotten to the front of the restaurant, a man in a suit came out with a smile on his face to welcome whoever got out of the car. 

Who happened to be Lexa and Clarke. 

The man greeted Lexa as if she owned the place and she may as well had since they had the whole restaurant to themselves. When he greeted Lexa, Lexa greeted him and even introduced Clarke as a  _colleague_  of hers. He set them up at the nicest table, which wasn't necessary since the restaurant was empty and be the end, Clarke couldn't help but show the surprise on her face. 

Who the hell was Lexa that she could open up closed restaurants? Restaurants that already made enough money to close early- restaurants that didn't even need her money- yet the opened up for  _her_. It was amazing to her. 

She was starting to think Lexa wasn't just  _anyone_.

"Are you okay?" 

Clarke shook her head, shaking herself out of her head. She had so many questions swimming around her head, so many questions that would remain unanswered. She took a deep breath, staring at Lexa who was now sat across from her at the nicest table she had ever sat at. It felt liberating, Clarke had to say, to sit at the nicest table at the nicest restaurant after hours. 

It was all so.. overwhelming. 

"Yeah. I just can't believe I'm here," Clarke laughed. She smirked, feeling a teasing mood coming back up. "So you  _did_  want to have dinner with me?" 

Lexa smirked. "Maybe."

"So who are you that you can open restaurants that closed two hours ago?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you having dinner with me anyhow?"

It was Lexa's turn to raise an eyebrow, "what if I simply wanted to welcome the new girl?" 

Clarke laughed at that. "Oh so I'm the new girl?" 

"Yes, I would say you are," Lexa chucked, smirk almost permanently printed on her face. "Are you not?" 

Clarke shrugged, a smirk now on her own face. She was happy to see Lexa out of her shell, even though it wasn't much. 

"I guess," Clarke sighed, opening up her menu. Her eyes lifted to meet Lexa's again, "if I'm the new girl, then does that mean I have a job?" 

To be honest, Clarke wasn't thinking when she asked that. And once she did, she expected Lexa to turn back into herself. But surprisingly, she didn't. In fact, Lexa actually laughed.  

"I don't know," Lexa laughed, raising an eyebrow as they regained eye contact. She smiled. "Would you like one, Clarke?" 

Clarke definitely wasn't expecting  _that_.


	4. Chapter 4; I Am the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven & Clarke catch up, we get a glimpse of Lexa and Clarke's dinner together and a little surprise at the end.

The clock had just hit 3AM and Raven was officially ' _I'm about to call the damn cops'_ worried.

She had been staying up late in the apartment, waiting for Clarke to get back home so they could discuss everything that happened last night once she left her boss and her best friend alone. Anya had dropped her off awhile ago, leaving her to sit and wonder by herself. She made it home around 1, giving her lots of time to do nothing but worry and think (two things that weren't her strong suit when she was alone). She couldn't even think of whatever Lexa wanted to do with Clarke. Was she just asking questions? She didn't know Lexa that well so she couldn't be so sure. Were they actually even alone? Lexa was known to have multiple bodyguards, but why dismiss one just to call another?

Raven was well aware about how Lexa would refer to as being 'alone' when it actually meant she and Gustus, which she had to admit she understood. Everyone that she had met that knew Lexa had called the man her shadow, and he definitely was. He was never more than a footstep away from his charge. Lexa _literally_ had two shadows, one made out of flesh and blood.

And still, Lexa had asked to spend time with Clarke.. alone. Like actually alone with no Gustus in sight. Was that better for Clarke? Or did that mean she should worry more? Raven couldn't remember an instance where she was alone with Lexa without Gustus except for times at work, but even then she was still surrounded by people; not only people, but Lexa's people. Lexa was never truly alone while in the buildings of Heda Inc. (hell, Raven wasn't quite sure if she was ever alone) which is probably why Gustus wasn't needed there.

Yet her shadow wasn't needed when she wanted to speak with a total stranger?

Raven sighed. She was going a little too deep into her head. She thought back to last night and how Anya had driven her home.

  
_"Are you the Anya that I'm thinking of?" Raven asked, a smirk on her face. As uncomfortable as it made her, the mechanic was still forced to sit in the back while Anya drove them home up front. She would often catch Anya looking into the rear view mirror to catch a glance at her. Were all the Woods offspring so paranoid? Raven scooted further in her seat, looking at Anya the best she could. "Are you Anya Woods? Miss Woods' cousin?"_

_Anya cleared her throat as she contemplated ignoring the girl. How was it her business anyhow? Deep down, she considered Lexa more so as a sister than a cousin; they had grown up together by themselves with nothing but each other and got through all of it together._

_"Yes," Anya answered with an eye roll. Should have gone with the ignore, she thought. It always works and quite frankly, she was quite good at it. She looked back into the rear view mirror. Raven was practically up front with her. She was sitting on the tip of her seat with most of her ass hanging off of it. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but what was she supposed to say, let alone do? Her breath hitched, her eyes meeting Raven's in the backseat. "Uh, can I help you?"_

_She wasn't used to her subordinates being so... unafraid and forward with her. It was a first. Especially with Raven knowing that she was Lexa's cousin? Anyone else would be cowering in their seat with their tail in between their legs._

_But nope.. not Raven._

_"Will you let me sit in the front?" Raven asked, instantly perking up. Anya looked back at the girl, obviously appalled. Was this girl being serious? Though Raven hadn't vocalized anything, Anya could tell that the girl wanted to sit in the front. She made it pretty obvious, with her ass hanging off the chair and her face mere inches away from Anya's._

_She was suddenly wondering how her ride with Luna went. Had Hawk behaved the same way?_

_"You would really want me to make a complete stop just so fly can sit up front?" Anya raised an eyebrow, her eyes still on Raven's. The girl grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically. Anya sighed as she shook her head. Normal Anya would have shoved this girl's head back into her seat and told her to shut the fuck up. Why wasn't she doing that? Anya's eyes went back to the rear view mirror, getting a big glance of Raven's big puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. "Hawk, I don't think that's a good idea."_

_Anya was well aware of the cameras Lexa installed into all of the cars that no one other than Anya knew about. She wasn't sure if Luna knew, but she was pretty sure it was just she and Lexa. Though it wasn't exactly 'protocol'; the way they did things were for the driver (or upper henchmen) to be up front driving while the subordinate stayed in the back. Sometimes Lexa had a timer on each to shut off automatically once the time came, but Anya wasn't sure what system her cousin was using for this particular car. Sometimes Lexa had motion detectors (which was her favorite one to use) but she knew her cousin liked to switch it up sometimes._

_Anya sighed. There was no way of knowing._

_"Oh come on, An! Pretty please," Raven pulled forward so her head was just above the console between the front seats, looking at Anya with her bottom lip puffed out. Anya sighed for as at seemed like the millionth time tonight._

_What was going on with her today?_

_Anya groaned, shaking her head while she sighed again (another thing she seemed to be doing a lot of tonight). She looked at the mechanic who had the biggest smile on her face._

_"First of all, do not call me that. Ever. I am not your friend, so there will be no need for nicknames. You may call me Eagle or Anya," Anya paused, making sure Raven was not only listening but understanding as well. The brunette nodded, her happy face wiped off making Anya sigh, "Alright, you win. I'm not going to make a complete stop just so you can come sit in the front, rude girl. But there's no one else on the road so if you want, you can climb over the console."_

_"Yay!" Raven squealed, clapping her hands before jumping into the front seat as if she had done it before. Anya sighed. She was more used to people being in the front and not people coming from the front. Anya cursed herself once Raven got to the front. Anya's eyes widened before she smirked as she suddenly remembered something. She started to reach under her seat._

_To be safe, she pressed a button underneath her seat. A button she knew that would turn off all electronics in the vehicle._

_Lexa wouldn't be witness to their drive home after all._

"Clarke!" Raven yelled out once the blonde had entered through the door. The blonde looked flustered and her cheeks were pink. Raven made a face, what the fuck was that blush all about? Thought it was quite easy to embarrass Clarke, it wasn't easy to make the blonde full on beet red. The brunette hopped off the couch and marched over to the blonde, grabbing her hands and inspecting them before going over her entire body even turning her around in the process, "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Of course not," Clarke huffed as if it was ridiculous which made Raven nervous. It wasn't that ridiculous, did Clarke not know that? Did she not notice the gun pointed to both their heads hours ago?

But before Raven could fall deeper into the hole made in her own brain, Clarke brought her out by hugging her. Raven couldn't help the shock that dripped onto her face as she hugged Clarke back.

"Uh, shouldn't you be yelling at me right now?" Raven asked, patting Clarke on her back.

"Never give me a job and fail to disclose everything about said job please," Clarke huffed out into Raven's ear, making the girl laugh. Clarke laughed as well before pulling back and walking more into their apartment. "Tonight was intense."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I really hadn't expected that much of a reaction from them," Raven rambled on while rolling her eyes before realizing something, why wasn't she giving Clarke the third degree right now? She shook her head before turning so she could face her roommate. "Wait, why the hell am I talking? You're supposed to be telling me what happened after I left last night!"

"Like right after?"

"Tell me about the entire night!" Raven huffed, looking at Clarke like she was crazy. Why would she only want to know about part of the night? That's like ordering a whole cake and only eating a slice! "Why are you getting home at 3AM when you got to the house before midnight?"

"Okay- I'll start with what happened after you left," Clarke cleared her throat as they both sat down on the coach, facing one another. "To be honest, nothing exciting happened. She asked me questions-"

"What kind of questions?"

"Questions like why was _I_ the one doing _your_ job?" Clarke chuckled sarcastically, making Raven roll her eyes. Come to think of it, she was sure Luna had asked her the exact same questions. "We talked about my mom for a little bit, which was... odd, to say the least. I hadn't expected to be speaking about such a matter by the end of the night when you told me about this job."

"Wait- why were you talking about your mom?" Raven asked. Clarke didn't talk about her mom with anyone and nowf she was talking about her with Lexa? In the whole time of her knowing Clarke, she had probably mentioned Abby maybe 3 times. That averages around once a year, if Raven is lucky.

"Well.. not exactly about her _per se_. She asked me why I needed the money and my mother just... came up," Clarke explained, every word growing softer than the next as they always did whenever she spoke about her mom. Raven nodded, letting the subject go. She didn't want Clarke to be uncomfortable, especially with the night she had already put the girl through. "After that, we went to dinner."

"Wait what?!" Raven asked, almost yelled. She had to do a double take. Clarke was having dinner with Lexa while she was at home worrying about her? Raven made a face, "You guys went to dinner? Like at a restaurant?"

"Yeah, it was like.. midnight and Lexa asked if I was hungry. Before I even said yes, the car was pulling into Sergio's and we had dinner there."

"Wait, midnight?" Raven asked. Clarke's eyes widened like she had forgotten an important detail.

"Yeah, Rae oh my god! The restaurant opened after hours for us! Can you believe it? I didn't even know places did that," Clarke shook her head as if she still didn't believe it. "Especially places as nice as Sergio's."

" _Ah, you don't need a menu," Lexa shook her head and took the menu from Clarke's hands. Clarke raised an eyebrow in question. "Whatever you'd like, Sergio will make it for you. And if he doesn't have it, he will find it, whatever it may be."_

_"That is right, Miss..." the chef, who Clarke now knew as Sergio, came up to their table with a smile on his face as he rolled his chef's jacket's sleeves up. Clarke looked at Lexa to see if it was a joke to see the brunette smiling while shaking her head._

_"Griffin," Clarke answered with a smile on her face._

_"Ah, Miss Griffin. Lovely to meet you and to see you here with Miss Woods tonight, yes?" Sergio spoke with a more than obvious Italian accent. You could tell he couldn't quite understand what he was saying, as he laughed after just about anything he said. Clarke had heard of his restaurant before. It was on the fancier side and it was quite popular. It was an Italian restaurant that 'catered to California's needs.' The restaurant severed mostly Italian food with some of Californians favorites such as tacos, burgers, salads, etc. They had the California flag up in the front as well as the US flag and the Italian flag. Sergio seemed very worldly without a doubt, with a map of the world being on the menus as well as on the tables._

_"It is lovely indeed," Lexa smirked before downing a glass of whiskey that Sergio had brought her without having to ask. Clarke's eyes narrowed at the glass. If Sergio knew Lexa's drink and he knew to bring it, Lexa obvious had to have done this before. What was this mysterious woman playing at? Clarke couldn't help but want to find out. Lexa had an aura around her that sucked Clarke in. It was overwhelming for her as she didn't know Lexa and she wasn't really a believer of auras, but the energy radiating off Lexa was undeniable. Lexa gave out a calming energy that seemed to surround Clarke and keep her within and all Clarke wanted to do was bask in it. She didn't want to fight it. Hell, she wasn't sure if she could fight it if she wanted to._

_It didn't help that Lexa was so sexy and mysterious._

_Clarke smirked herself, "It is lovely, indeed."_

_"Order anything you'd like, Clarke. Like I said before, Sergio will make it. And if he doesn't have it, he will find it," Lexa smirked, winking at the blonde. Clarke could feel her heart stop. Did Lexa just wink at her?_

_Their little moment was interrupted by Sergio nodding his head at Lexa enthusiastically as he laughed before looking back over at Clarke._

_"Hm.." Clarke honestly had no idea. She was definitely hungry since all she had were those snacks from earlier, but she wasn't really craving anything. But the opportunity to order anything? That was an obvious challenge, wasn't it? "I can order anything?"_

_"Anything you'd like that comes to mind," Sergio confirmed with a smile on his face._

_"Okay," Clarke raised an eyebrow as she tried to think of the most absurd thing she could think of. "How about some elk?"_

_"Si," Sergio nodded before looking over at Lexa, ready to take her order._

_"Oh, no no," Clarke laughed, trying to get Sergio's attention. "I was joking, haha. Hm... make me the best thing that you make."_

_Lexa smiled. "Two, please."_

_Sergio nodded, "anything else?"_

_"Would you like a drink, Clarke?" Lexa asked. She motioned for another drink to Sergio by pointing on her now empty glass a few times._

_"Yes, a mojito please," Clarke smiled. Sergio nodded before leaving. Lexa sighed as they were now left alone. "Do you do this with all your dates?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Just order whatever they order."_

_"No, I don't. You'd be surprised at how many women who would prefer you'd order for them. It's like they don't want to have a choice," Lexa shook her head as if it were a shame. She smirked at Clarke. "Are you calling yourself my date?"_

_Clarke rolled her eyes, but smirked anyway. "Like you'd ever be that lucky."_

"So I don't get it.. you guys like pretty much went on a date?" Raven asked. She could hardly believe it. Lexa wanted time alone to take Clarke to dinner? Did she know that when she asked for time alone with Clarke? Or did it just come up as the night went on? Hell, Clarke didn't even know so all she could do was shrug.

"I guess so," Clarke answered more like a question than an answer, providing more emphasis by shrugging. Raven deadpanned at Clarke's answer. Was her roommate being serious right now?

"Are you serious?" Raven asked, absolutely stunned at what she was hearing from Clarke.

"Well to be completely honest, I guess it felt like a date," Clarke shrugged. Was it really _that_ big of a deal? "What's the big deal anyway? Is there something I should know or something? Am I supposed to be afraid of her?"

"Well I'm not sure now that I'm aware she just took you out to dinner," Raven joked, chuckling while Clarke rolled her eyes. "You really have no idea who she is, do you?"

"Lexa?"

"Wait! _What_?! You call her _Lexa_?" Raven almost yelled, jumping up from her position on the couch and pretty much scaring the shit out of Clarke in the process. Raven's jaw was practically on the floor and her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. Never in her life had she ever heard anyone call _Miss Woods_ by her first name. To make matters even more confusing, Raven knew for a fact that _Lexa_ was a nickname.

And now she was letting Clarke- a stranger to her and just about _everyone_ she knows- use it?

_What in the actual fuck?_

Raven sighed as she watched Clarke nod as if it wasn't an big deal. As if anyone in the world was allowed to call Miss Woods 'Lexa' without getting their genitals chopped off and having their careers stripped away and burned.

"Tell me Rae," Clarke couldn't help but be curious now. Raven was acting as if Clarke's night was an actual miracle; like she had just walked on water or brought the dead back to life. To say she was confused was an understatement. "What's the big deal?"

Raven looked confused at that, "You're telling me you have no idea who you just practically went on a date with?"

Clarke shook her head, "Nope. All I know is what she told me, which wasn't much. She was far more interested in talking and learning things about me, to be honest. It was, no _she_ was sweet."

Raven would have wanted to gag if she hadn't been so shocked and confused.

"Clarke... you just went on a date with one of the richest and most powerful women in the country, heck let alone the entire world," Raven informed, her eyes wide as she tried to gauge her roommate's reaction. Clarke made a face, obviously looking (and feeling) confused at that. What the hell was Raven talking about now?

"Well, you mean in the underground black market right?" Clarke asked, referring to all the ' _other businesses_ ' Lexa (as well as Raven) was involved in. Raven huffed before chuckling sarcastically.

"You really do have absolutely no clue, do you?" Raven asked to which Clarke could only shake her head. Raven sighed. This was going to be a long night. "To answer your question, both. Miss Woods, or Lexa as you seem to be lucky enough to know her, pretty much owns the black market when it comes to anything. But she also owns just about the entire legitimate market of _everything_ as well. Stocks, bonds, companies, everything. She basically rules and owns the world to put it simple, legitimate or not."

"What do you mean?" Clarke could feel herself getting more intrigued by the second.

"Well, you know that enterprise I work for, Heda Inc.? One of the most successful companies, let alone one of the richest companies in the world with a revenue of billions of dollars?" Raven chuckled. "She runs it. Hell, she _owns_ it. She brought it up from nothing is what I heard and she did it quickly too. I'm not sure, but I've heard she owns all of it. She might have sold a percentage of it to her cousin Anya to 'take care of the family', but I'm not sure about that either. But she's a damn billionaire, Clarke. Not millionaire but _billionaire_. You didn't know that?"

About a minute of silence goes by before Clarke can find her voice again. Raven can't help but be amused at how Clarke's mouth keeps opening and shutting like she couldn't even form words. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates as she tried to grasp everything Raven was telling her. She had just had dinner with a billionaire? And she had absolutely no idea?

"No!" Clarke exclaimed with a wobbly voice. She went back over the night in her head and things were seeming to make more sense now. Lexa had been saying many things last night that didn't make much sense to her, but she just went with it. The way Lexa composed herself made it obvious that she was rich and that she was someone important, but she didn't know Lexa was _that_ rich. To be honest, other than all the flashy things that surrounded Lexa's lifestyle, the mysterious brunette seemed more humble than anything, which made Clarke even more attracted to her. Clarke shook her head, trying to shake everything out of her head at once; Lexa, the dinner, the money, everything. "How was I just _supposed_ to know that?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the world knows who Lexa Woods is, hah. She does a lot of philanthropy and charity work in third world countries too, so that's why everyone there would know her. Everywhere else would know her because she travels a lot for business and of course, because she's rich," Raven chuckled. It was true though. Every one in the world knew Lexa Woods as the youngest female billionaire in the world. She had been in Forbes' _Most Powerful Women List_ every single year as well as Forbes' _30 Under 30_ every year as well. She was a frequent guest in Forbes magazine, so much so that Harper had their caller ID on Lexa's business phone at her desk.

But it was all making sense now.

" _You sure know how to woo a woman," Clarke commented with a smirk on her face as she looked at Lexa's eyes about the glass of her wine before taking a sip. It was the finest wine she had ever tasted and she had probably had more than enough, but she couldn't help it. It was delicious and went so well with Sergio's pasta. She downed the rest while Lexa laughed._

_"What do you mean?" Lexa asked, pouring some more wine into Clarke's glass but only allowing her to have a quarter of the glass filled. She could tell the blonde wasn't drunk yet, especially since they were eating pasta that would soak up the alcohol quickly but she didn't want Clarke drunk by the end of the evening. She wanted her to remember this._

_"I meant all this," Clarke pointed around at everything surrounding them; the beautiful ambiance, the romantic setting, the dim lighting due to the candles, the wine, everything. Lexa smiled before sipping on her own wine. "Future tip! Its a way better method than putting a gun to a gal's head, that's for sure."_

_Lexa sighed, looking guilty. "I am sorry about that, Clarke. It won't happen again in my presence and for as long as I can help it, I assure you."_

_"Why was that necessary anyhow?" flew out of Clarke's mouth before she could stop it, not as if she would have anyway. Her wine filled belly was giving her way too much confidence._

_Lexa shrugged, her eyes looking into Clarke's before going back down to her plate._

_"I never know when someone has the intention of harming me, or worse, wanting to kill me."_

_Clarke, being too tipsy for her own good, laughed out loud for a bit before realizing Lexa wasn't joking. She sobered up quickly once she did realize, her heart beating faster immediately. She gulped, but found some comfort at the fact that Lexa was just smiling._

_"Who would be wanting to kill you?" Clarke asked, not sure if she actually wanted to know._

_"Hm.." Lexa hummed as she looked over the maps on the menus and on the table. There was one of California as well as one of the world. She put them side by side and picked up the salt shaker, "It could be The Hostka."_

_She set the salt shaker down on the middle of California, on top of San Jose._

_She picked up the pepper and set it down near Southern California, on top of San Diego, "It could be the Mehicate."_

_She picked up the cheese and set it down on a Nevada, "Maybe the Loss Bombs."_

_She picked up the red pepper flakes and set it down on San Quintin in Mexico, "Or most likely, it could be the Azgeda."_

_Clarke's heart was pounding in her ears as she could feel sorrow in her chest grow for her poor date, but the wine made her want to cheer her up._

_"Let me guess," Clarke pretended to ponder. "You're the hot sauce?"_

_Lexa smirked, "I am the table."_

  
Clarke sighed, yeah it was all making sense to her now. She shook her head and she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Raven protested immediately. "We have so much more to talk about!"

"Rae, can we talk about it in the morning? It's 4AM and I work tomorrow," Clarke groaned as she started walking to her room already. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me a juicer explanation of the whole night then!"

"Done!"

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Clarke had been through about 20 patients before she could finally have her much deserved break. Even though it was freezing, she went outside in front of the hospital to sit down on her favorite bench, happy to _finally_ be off her feet. She groaned in appreciation with her eyes closed as she immediately felt better despite that she was practically shaking from the weather. She started thinking about Lexa's offer. She figured it would definitely be better than this.

"Moaning for me already?"

Clarke jolted up at the voice that she knew _exactly_ who it belonged to. And sure enough, standing before her was Lexa, clad with an expensive coat with a smirk on her face as she eyed Clarke up and down. Clarke suddenly felt self conscious. Lexa was clad in her expensive suit and coat and here she was, in her scrubs. She gulped as she sat up, her eyes looking into Lexa's. Before she could say anything, Lexa's eyebrows came together in concern.

"Are you cold?" Lexa asked even though she was already taking her coat off and putting it around the blonde's shoulders. Clarke could feel the heat rise up in her cheeks as Lexa put in on her, running her hands up and down Clarke's arm to keep her arm. "Better?"

"Much, thank you. You didn't have to do that. You must be freezing now," Clarke frowned to which Lexa shook her head, waving her off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You were practically shaking. I'm wearing about three layers anyhow," Lexa smiled, pointing down to her outfit that was practically _delicious_ in Clarke's eyes. As always, Lexa was in a suit that was tailored to fit her body perfectly. Her blazer was a dark grey while her crisp button up was pitch black with a gray tie. Her slacks were so shiny they looked like leather and fit so well that it made her ass pop. Clarke was practically drooling but tried her best to keep her cool. "You on your break?"

"Yes," Clarke nodded, trying her best to keep her composure. She felt... different being around Lexa now that she knew all these things about her. She didn't know exactly how she felt, but she knew she felt different. It was strange. 

And it _definitely_ didn't help that Lexa decided to look more than delicious today. 

"Can I buy you lunch?"

Clarke opened her mouth to say yes (obviously) but before she could say anything she heard her name being yelled.

"Hey Griffin!" Heather, another one of the nurses yelled out from the entrance to the hospital. Clarke turned around to look at her while Lexa did the same. "Sorry to cut your break short but we need you right now! You can have another one later."

Clarke turned back to Lexa with an apologetic look on her face. She opened her mouth to apologize but Lexa cut her off.

"Hey, don't apologize. I understand," Lexa smiled. "By the way, have an answer for my offer?"

Clarke sighed playfully with a smile on her face, "I'll think about it."

"Okay," Lexa nodded. "So while you do that, mind if I take you out again?"

Clarke smiled, biting her lip. Was this really happening? She was just about to nod before Lexa smirked, grabbing Clarke's hand in hers before bringing it to her lips and softly kissing it, all while keeping eye contact. With that, she walked away with her signature smirk on her face.

Clarke could feel her heart beat a thousand beats a second as giddy feelings erupted everywhere within her. She jumped once she realized something.

"Lexa!" She yelled out, getting the CEO's attention. "Your coat!"

Lexa turned around with a smirk on her face as she continued to walk backwards, "Keep it! Call me. I wanna see you wear it when I take you out."

With that, the brunette walked away and Clarke felt like a giddy teenager who just found out her crush likes her. She made a face as she realized something. How was she supposed to call Lexa? Before she could even wonder, she realized something was in her hand.

Clarke's heart just about exploded once she saw Lexa's card laying in her palm. She smiled as she looked it over. It was a pretty savvy one, if Clarke was being honest. It was simple, sleek and was totally Lexa. She turned it over to find a message just for her, written in Lexa's handwriting that was just as sexy as she was;

_(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_   
_I'll let be waiting by the phone until I can take you out while you ponder if I'm worthy of you or not.  
ps; your payment is in the coat's pocket._

Clarke looked confused at that, reaching into the pocket to find an orange envelope. She looked into it and her eyes widened while her jaw dropped. She had never seen so much cash in her life. It was a stack, but she did a quick count. Her jaw dropping even more at the amount.

Was $5,000 correct?

But wait.. if the payment was in the coat's pocket, had Lexa planned to give Clarke her jacket beforehand? Despite all the questions swimming in Clarke's pretty blonde head, the gitty feeling in her head hadn't subsided.

She could hardly wait till after her shift so she could give Lexa a call. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she would later sneak a phone call in during one of her bathroom breaks. Either way, all she wanted was to talk to (and of course see) Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5; A Date..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Clarke talk some more, Anya grows suspicious and Clarke and Lexa spend some time together.

Clarke had been home for less than a minute before Raven began her interrogation _again_. The blonde simply rolled her eyes, having expected it. She knew Raven had been _dying_ to know everything, even though she was pretty sure Raven's 'everything' was much larger than the actual 'everything.' Nonetheless, she told her all she could remember. Starting with how Lexa had offered her a job (which is what she started with) before getting cut off.

"Wait, she offered you a job?" Raven asked with wide eyes. They were currently in their apartment because they finally both grew smart enough not to talk about such matters (in such capacity) in a public place because who knows what trouble they'd get into if they were caught. Clarke shrugged.

"Yeah, when I saw her at work," Clarke explained as she took a swig of wine from the glass that Raven handed to her. Clarke smirked. She knew Raven's motives. Alcohol lead to honesty and honesty is what Raven wanted.

Raven's eyes widened, "She visited you at work?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. She never thought of it like _that_. Had Lexa actually only come to the hospital to visit her? She highly doubted it. How would she know though? Lexa wouldn't have done such a thing, would she? As a matter of fact, could she even? Lexa was a very busy woman. She couldn't just go around visiting Clarke's hospital to see her for just a few minutes. Clarke shook her head, trying to stop thinking about it. She wouldn't be able to figure out if Lexa had even if she wanted to, so there was no point in dwelling on such a thing.

"I don't think she was actually visiting me," Clarke explained while shaking her head. "She seemed like she was already there. It felt like we just bumped into each other."

"How would you know? Maybe she actually did want to visit you, you never know. She _did_ take you out on a damn date after putting a gun to your head," Raven chuckled, finding the whole situation hilarious. She brought her glass of wine to her lips before continuing, "That'll be a story to tell the kids."

"Raven!" Clarke threw a pillow at her roommate's head, making her laugh. Clarke sighed, "I doubt we'll be heading that way anyhow. I'd never be that lucky."

"Clarke," Raven sat up with a serious expression on her face, grabbing Clarke's hands. "A _billionaire_ practically took you on a date to one of the fanciest restaurants in town after hours then gave you your payment with a 15% interest when she usually only gives 10%, as she did with me. Then she visited you at work, rubbed your arms to keep you warm, then gave you her card with your very own message on it, as well as the number to her personal cell phone. You know how many people have that number? Probably only a handful. And you still don't think she's at least in the slightest interested?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, realizing Raven was right. But why did Lexa have such interest in the first place? Clarke felt like she was right to be confused. They had only met mere days ago and Lexa barely even knew her.

But then again, Clarke was insanely attracted to Lexa and she didn't really know her either.

"What am I supposed to do about it though, Rae?"

"Call her," Raven answered as if it was obvious. Clarke rolled her eyes before sighing. She stood up.

"Whatever you say, Rae."

"I want to hear all about it right after!"

Clarke chuckled as she walked into her bedroom, surprised that Raven hadn't said anything more. She eyed her bed, smiling at Lexa's coat laying down on it, which was something she hadn't told Raven about because she wanted it to herself. It's not like she was lying about the arm rubbing since Lexa had done that as well. She didn't like keeping things from Raven, but for some reason she just didn't feel the need to speak of the coat given to her. She wanted it to stay between just her and Lexa. Raven didn't need to know about _everything_ , and one of those things was the coat. It smelt just like the mysterious brunette and she couldn't get enough of it. If that wasn't creepy enough, she sometimes found herself absentmindedly running her fingers along it, just as she was now. Clarke shook her head, pulling her hand away after finally realizing what she was doing.

_God damn it, pull yourself together, Griffin!_

She laid on her bed, right next to Lexa's coat, and pulled out her iPhone. Like anyone else with a serious crush, she had _immediately_ put Lexa's number into her phone. Saving it under an alias just in case. Lexa taught her that she could never be too careful and the last thing she wanted to do was upset her again. With a intake of breath, (and after about five minutes of just staring at the number) Clarke finally hit the phone icon, holding her breath as it rung.

Lexa picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Clarke."

Clarke's heart felt like it stopped. That had to be the sexiest greeting she had ever heard.

"Lexa?" She asked before smacking herself in the forehead. She had called Lexa, of course Lexa would be answering. She rolled her eyes before trying to save herself, "How'd you know it was me?"

She could hear Lexa chuckle on the other end, "I have Caller ID, Clarke. I already had your number beforehand. Not to mention I have it globally."

"What's that?" Clarke asked, genuinely confused.

"It's this addition I have where it allows you to see who is calling even if the caller isn't in your contacts. It's basically Caller ID for all phones," Lexa explained, chuckling as she did so. "How are you, Clarke? I'm glad you called."

Clarke's heart melted, "I'm okay. I have the day off so I thought, I guess I'll see with my other potential employer about an interview. Interested?"

Clarke sincerely hoped Lexa could hear the playful banter in her voice. She was just about to shoot herself in the head when she heard Lexa start chuckling. Clarke let out the breath she had been holding, feeling the relief practically everywhere.

"Absolutely," Lexa answered. "Could we consider this interview a date?"

"That isn't very... professional of you Miss Woods," Clarke chuckled with a smile on her face, making Lexa laugh. Clarke could feel her heart stop. All she wanted to do was hear that sound over and over. She knew she had only know Lexa for days, but how could she have spent all that time having not heard her laugh? It felt impossible to her.

"Just thought I'd kill to birds with one stone. See if you're qualified for both.. _positions_ ," Lexa smirked, which could practically be heard over the phone. Clarke could just picture the smirk on the other woman's face. It was a _damn nice_ picture.

"Okay," Clarke agreed, the smile on her face now permanent. She hadn't noticed yet, but she was absentmindedly running her fingers along Lexa's coat again. "I'll show you just how _qualified_ I am."

"I'm sure you will, Clarke," Lexa's voice could still be heard with her ever present smirk and Clarke could never get enough of hearing Lexa say her name. No one said her name like Lexa did. "When is good for you?"

"I have the day off tomorrow?"

"Hm," Lexa hummed and Clarke bit her lip as she could hear papers shuffling around on the other end. She sincerely hoped Lexa was free. Clarke knew Lexa was a busy woman and couldn't just get things done tomorrow at the drop of a hat but- "I can meet you tomorrow for lunch, if you'd like. How does noon sound? I will have a car come pick you up."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. She had never had a car sent for her before.

But Lexa seemed to be bringing a lot of firsts with her into Clarke's life.

Clarke smiled, "I'll be waiting."  
  
xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

_Knock knock_

Lexa sighed as she heard the knocking on her door. She took her glasses off to rub her eyes before yelling the okay for entry. She leaned back in her chair as Anya walked in, an eyebrow raised at her cousin.

"Can I help you with something, An?" Lexa asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice that she had tried to cover up. It didn't work much. Anya took a seat across from Lexa.

"Here's the files you wanted," Anya handed over a file folder, which Lexa opened immediately. "The numbers are good. Though I.C Corp's numbers aren't doing as well as they should. They're down 10% from last months revenue. Nia wants a meeting as soon as she can."

Lexa sighed, "About the numbers?"

"Sort of," Anya answered with a shrug. Lexa saw the other woman's eyes shifting, something they only did when Anya was nervous (as well as something only Lexa knew). Lexa raised an eyebrow, communicating with her eyes to tell her cousin to just tell her. Anya sighed, "She wants more money. She says the take we claim isn't fair to her comp-"

"I brought her company's profits from 10% to 75%!" Lexa almost yelled, infuriated. She hated dealing with the people of I.C Corp with a passion. Their CEO, Nia Queen was even worse. She had been after Lexa's money for years and didn't seem to have any plans on stopping. "And she thinks our take isn't fair? She and her company would be bankrupt if it weren't for me."

"I know, Lex. I just thought I'd warn you. Her assistant will probably be calling tomorrow to ask for a meeting date with Harper," Anya sighed. "I know you tell her to schedule all appointments for whatever time you're available so I thought I'd warn you to tell her."

Lexa sighed and leaned back. Could the day get any worse?

_Knock knock_

Lexa yelled her okay for entry and wasn't surprised when Harper stepped in carrying her schedule book in her arms. Speak of the devil. Lexa cleared her throat before taking a sip of her coffee, which she was currently thinking about adding some Kahlua too.

"What's up, Harper?" Anya asked so Lexa wouldn't have to.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Woods. I'd just like to inform you of some changes in your schedule," Harper cleared her throat as she looked at the book. "The Tech Team asked if they could push back their presentation until tomorrow due to Monty being out today. He is the group leader, so he would need to make official changes, if needed, tomorrow when he's back."

Lexa sighed, "Done. But schedule it for first thing tomorrow. Give him an hour to look over everything, so schedule the presentation for 9AM. Tell them they must present whatever they have even if it isn't finished by 9."

"Yes Miss Woods," Harper nodded as she jotted down a few notes. "It's almost noon. Are you still skipping your lunch to meet with the representatives from Z Corp?"

"No," Lexa answered, surprising everyone in the room. Even Anya whipped her head toward her cousin, looking at her as if she was crazy. Lexa never canceled things. Even if she was sick, she would still stick with her commitments. Commitment was very important to her and it showed. "I will meet with Z Corp later. I have something to attend to for lunch, but I will be back at 1. Ask the representatives if they'd like to meet at 5."

Lexa knew she shouldn't have done that; that she should have probably rescheduled with Clarke, but she hardly cared. Z Corp was a company she took over years ago and had only made her $75,000 since then. That wasn't much (especially to the other companies she owned) and Z Corp wasn't much of an asset to her, she was more of an asset to them. They could wait, they _had_ to.

"Oh, alright," Harper nodded, obviously surprised. "That would be all. Anything I can do for you, Miss Woods?"

"No, Harper, thank you," Lexa smiled, dismissing her assistant. Harper walked out, leaving Anya raising an eyebrow at Lexa. The CEO sighed, crossing her legs. She knew she couldn't do anything without _someone_ asking questions. Lexa sighed, "What?"

"Why'd you cancel?" Anya asked.

"I'm more of an asset to Z Corp, you know that. I don't need them, they need me. They can wait for a meeting," Lexa answered before looking at her watch. It was a quarter till 12.

"What do you have to do during lunch anyhow?"

"I have a meeting," Lexa lied, feeling a bad feeling in her chest. She had never lied to Anya before. It didn't feel good and she didn't like it. She knew Anya wouldn't understand though. Plus, Clarke did mention an interview so it _could_  be considered a meeting, right?

Lexa sighed, "Anya, can I help you with anything else? If not, I'd really like to get some reports out before I go to my lunch meeting."

Anya rolled her eyes, knowing this was Lexa's way of saying 'get out.' She got up, making a mental note to ask more about this mystery meeting later, before making her exit.

Once Anya was out the door, Lexa relaxed into her chair before pulling out her phone.

"Nyko, pick Clarke up at her apartment now and take her to Dulche Le Mine. Be at the restaurant by 12, Thank you."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Clarke was in absolute _awe_ at Dulche Le Mine. It was even fancier than Sergio's and it was far more expensive, in all aspects. Everything around her _screamed_ wealth, and it was a bit overwhelming. Clarke often forgot just how rich Lexa was until she'd take her to places like these. Clarke _obviously_ didn't mind, but she couldn't help but feel slightly out of place.

It wasn't like she grew up poor or anything. In fact, she grew up in the upper middle class and even went to a private Catholic girls school during her intermediate school years. Abby wanted to keep her in private school once she graduated, but her father thought Clarke would learn far more valuable things in public school, which she did. Jake was right and Clarke couldn't (and wouldn't want to) imagine the kind of person she'd be if she had stayed in private school. Her parents were definitely wealthy with Abby being a surgeon and Jake being a successful engineer, but they had different values. Clarke would definitely say her mother was more of a spender, always buying jewelry and things like that. She even gave her a lot of beautiful pieces when she was younger, all of which have been pawned in an act of rage, as well as to pay for her school debts. Abby insisted on a beautiful two story house- the very house she continues to live in to this day- with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a swimming pool, and a guest house. Clarke loved her childhood home, even though it was a bit too big in her (as well as her father's) opinion and every single one of her neighbors were assholes. It was a known competition in her neighborhood for everyone to compete on who could have the most extravagant (and by extravagant, they meant expensive) Christmas display in their front yards. Every year, it left a bad taste in her mouth and it somehow never left.

But being with Lexa in this environment made it way easier.

"Hello Clarke," Lexa greeted Clarke with a kiss on both cheeks, making Clarke blush. The CEO held the blonde's chair out for her, waiting for her to sit so she could push her in before taking a seat herself. Clarke eyed their surroundings as Lexa made her way back to her chair. Surprisingly, their table had already had two glasses of wine waiting for them with a rose and a candle between the two of them. The restaurant wasn't crowded with probably only two other couples in the entire space and Clarke laughed once she spotted Gustus at a table not that far away.

Lexa smiled at Clarke once she sat down, "What's so funny?"

Clarke smirked, "Got your _pirates_ with you?"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "My pirates?"

"Yeah," Clarke chucked as she nodded, pointing her chin at Gustus. "Your goons. Your _bodyguards_."

Lexa smirked. Clarke said it like the word 'bodyguard' was a dirty word.

"Pirates," Lexa smirked, shaking her head. "I like it. I'll remember that."

"Please do."

"So, interview or date first?" Lexa joked. She had been joking about the whole interview thing, but she enjoyed being able to joke with Clarke. The only person she could joke with in her life was Anya (and maybe sometimes Luna) and even though Anya was family, she was still a business parter. It was nice to just _be_ with someone.

"Hm," Clarke pretended to think, "A little bit of both?"

Lexa nodded with a smirk, her eyebrows raised.

"Have you thought about it at least?" Lexa couldn't help but ask.

"I have," Clarke answered into her glass of wine. "How could I not? You gave me 5,000 dollars to drive somewhere."

Lexa smirked before shrugging, "Its always on the table."

"I thought _you_ were the table?"

Lexa laughed and Clarke couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

She made Lexa laugh.

"I am," Lexa winked.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Anya walked back onto Lexa's main floor. Lexa owned the building, but she was usually on the Penthouse floor or the 9th, which was where she usually spent most of her time and was where her main office was. It was past one already, and she was sure her cousin would be back by now considering Lexa's schedule was always booked from 9AM-5PM everyday. She walked past Harpers desk to her cousin's office, only to not be answered after knocking. She made a face, that was odd. Lexa would never just ignore her. She tried opening the door, only to be more surprised at finding it locked. She walked back to Harper's desk.

"Hey Harper," Anya greeted. "Is Lexa in?"

Harper frowned, "No, she hasn't come back from lunch yet. She told me to cancel her 1PM appointment about a half an hour ago just in case she wouldn't be back for it.She's probably still at lunch."

Anya made a face. Lexa _never_ took more than an hour long lunch, hell she hardly ever took a half an hour lunch! What the hell was going on?

"Okay," Anya sighed. "Tell her to message me when she gets back?"

"Of course," Harper nodded as Anya walked away. Something popped into Anya's head, making her turn around. "Can I help you with something else, Miss Woods?"

"Harper, Lexa is Miss Woods. You can call me Anya," Anya rolled her eyes. She had told the girl many times, but she knew Harper would never listen. She was a good assistant, which is why she was Lexa's. "Did Lexa ever tell you what meeting she had during lunch?"

Harper shook her head, "No, she didn't tell me anything. I thought she was just going to meet someone for a lunch meeting."

Anya nodded. That made sense, but she knew Lexa well enough to know she would be back within a half hour if she was simply eating, an hour tops no matter who the person was.

Anya sighed. She'd just have to question Lexa later.

_I should make a damn list._

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"So," Clarke sipped on her second glass of wine. She had a fairly high alcohol tolerance, ( _thank you college_ ) but she was feeling tipsy. She wasn't surprised- though she was surprised in the beginning at how strong the wine was- but it was a 22 dollar glass of wine. It _better_ be strong. "What kind of work would I be doing?"

Lexa smirked. They hadn't really been talking about the offer throughout their meal. They simply talked about trivial things; their days and what they usually looked like, where they went to school and how they liked it, living in California, and matters of that nature. The lunch had run longer than Lexa had expected, having run over an hour.

"Nothing dangerous, I assure you. I wouldn't want to harm that pretty face of yours," Lexa winked, smirking as she did so. Clarke simply blushed, trying to hide her smile. "Just the same things. Making the same money, maybe more if you get promoted."

"Promoted?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you'll just have to see, won't you?"

Clarke stared at Lexa, taking a deep breath before smirking, "Okay, I'm in."

Lexa chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "You're drunk, Clarke."

"I'm not drunk! This is what I want! I want in!" Clarke almost yelled, obviously offended.

"Oh yeah?" Lexa chuckled again, sipping her own glass of wine before setting it down. The waiter came over to fill both their glasses, but Lexa put her hand over Clarke's, smiling at the blonde's pout that her action produced.

"Yes! I can prove that this is what I want and that I want in," Clarke repeated while nodding her head enthusiastically, making Lexa smile. She could tell the blonde was a little more than tipsy.

"How would you do that, huh?" Lexa teased, leaning in on her elbows to be closer to the girl. Clarke chuckled.

"Hm," she pretended to think, even tapping her chin for full effect as she leaned in herself, the booze making her more than confident. "I can prove it by showing you something else I want."

"Oh yeah?" Lexa raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Clarke didn't know if it was her, the booze or simply Lexa, but before she knew it, her lips were on Lexa's.

And Lexa's lips were kissing her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Sorry is this one seems short :( the next one is gonna be hella long I promise lol. I had to cut it in two parts :( but hope you liked it!
> 
> btw I tried to bust this out in like an hour so sorry if there is hella mistakes:(


	6. Chapter 6; First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya irritates Lexa, Clarke meets someone and makes her first run only to be surprised, Lexa tries.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Lexa shouted from her desk, where her nose was stuffed into her Technology team's monthly progress report. She was impressed. Raven Reyes was definitely pulling her weight. Raven had only been working at the enterprise for about six months now and Lexa found herself to be growing more and more surprised with the mechanic each and every month. Lexa had hired Raven when she had fired the last lead of her tech team. At that time, her technology team was almost in pieces and it had gotten so bad that Lexa had deemed it necessary for weekly progress reports for the time being. Now Raven lead the team and they were back with spectacular ( _monthly_ ) progress reports.

Lexa looked up to identify her surprise visitor and wasn't surprised to see her cousin walking in with two cups of coffee. Of course Anya would come in on her day off. She took her glasses off, "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be off today. I give you short weeks for a reason, Anya."

"I thought I'd put in the overtime," Anya joked with a wink before setting Lexa's cup down in front of her. Lexa rolled her eyes before closing the report and standing, grabbing both the coffee and the report. "You should think about giving yourself one of those short weeks, eh? Oh wait, I forgot. Do you compensate that by taking long lunches instead?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, walking to her door and opening it, "Walk with me."

They walked out into the hallway, both nodding at everyone who greeted them, who (if they were smart) was just about everyone. Lexa tried her best to ignore her cousin's shit eating grin that was blatantly _staring_ at her, but was having trouble doing so. She knew Anya would ask no matter what.

"So.." Anya started, letting her voice hang. Lexa wanted to sigh, but didn't. _So here it comes_. Anya smirked, "How did your lunch meeting go?"

Lexa shrugged even though she could feel her cheeks catch on fire, "It went fine."

Anya nodded, smirk still planted on her face, "Who was it with? No state reps again, I hope? I know how much you hate them."

Lexa rolled her eyes before pretending to look back into the report as they walked. She could hear the sarcasm dripping in Anya's voice. Anya smirked even harder, (if that was possible) _hm, so she feels like she needs to dive into a report just to avoid this? That's... new._

"A colleague," Lexa answered, proud that she had found such a good answer. It was perfect; short, simple and it wasn't a lie. Was it? Clarke technically was a colleague to her and Lexa knew better than to say _friend_. She and Clarke were involved in the same business, so that _would_ make them colleagues, wouldn't it? Lexa didn't know anymore.

"Ah," Anya nodded, tapping her chin with her finger as if she was contemplating something. Lexa wanted to roll her eyes. What was Anya even getting at? "So the meeting ran long, I take it?"

Lexa could feel herself begin to grow nervous, but she knew how to hide it.

"Why would you say that?"

" _Because_ I went to your office yesterday after lunch and you weren't there. Must have been an important meeting for you to cancel a few others," Anya smirked, knowing she got her cousin once Lexa's eyes widened a bit (even though she tried to hide such). Anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed, but Anya had known Lexa for far too long. She knew better. "So I think it would be safe to assume you were still at your lunch meeting. Am I right?"

Lexa finally sighed, having had enough.

"Anya, please just say whatever it is you'd like. I'd prefer you do so before we get to where we are going."

"I am," Anya chuckled before looking around. She hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. Why were they in the technology department? "Where are we going anyhow?"

"Miss Reyes," Lexa greeted as she and Anya came around Raven's cubicle. The mechanic's eyes widened just as a nervous smile came across her face, obviously trying to mask the confusion blossoming over her features. Lexa was the boss and the boss visiting you at your desk? Usually, that was never a good sign. It didn't help that Lexa had never visited Raven at her cubicle before, having always requested her to come to her office whenever she needed her favorite tech. Raven didn't know if this was surprise visit would be really good or really bad, Raven had no idea which, especially after that whole fiasco with Clarke. She hadn't seen or heard from Lexa since then and she had absolutely no idea where she stood with the CEO so she just continued to kick ass at her job, trying her best to show Lexa that she really was a valuable asset to the company.

Raven could feel herself begin to sweat.

"Hello Miss Woods," Raven greeted before turning to Anya, her smile turning into a smirk. "And hello to you too, Miss Woods."

Anya rolled her eyes before shoving her hands into her pockets. Why were they at Raven's desk anyhow? "Hello, Raven. It's nice to see you again."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "You two know one another?"

Raven opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Not one but _two_ of her bosses were in front of her (she ignored the fact that Anya wasn't really her boss, but she was her boss' cousin so it certainly felt that way) and they were in a much higher position. Raven didn't know if they were accustomed to things being a certain way. Did Anya want to answer? She wasn't going to overstep and possibly lose her job just to answer Lexa's question.

Anya could feel Raven's struggle, so she smiled and answered for the both of them, "Yes, we met a few nights ago. Luna introduced us."

No one minded the fact that technically, Luna hadn't introduced anyone to anyone. 

"Mmm, of course," Lexa answered even though she had had no idea. She usually knew everything there was to know about everything, yet she hadn't known Anya had met Raven? "In the building?"

Anya seemed to look more than nervous at that, so Raven finally decided to step in.

"Oh no, it was after that late meeting the other night. You remember, Miss Woods? The one where I presented with my friend Clarke," Raven explained, trying her best to keep her voice low but firm and friendly. She had no idea how Lexa would react to her talking about such things in her office, but she knew the CEO would appreciate her lingo. She had to, right? Raven started to grow even more nervous so she continued, "Luna was driving me home, but had matters to attend to so she had Anya drop me off. It was... an eventful car ride."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, having heard about none of this.

"Is that so?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at her cousin, who shrugged while looking speechless. She knew about Anya's secret soft spot for feisty brunettes. Lexa turned to Raven again, "Did she let you sit in the front?"

"Uh.." Raven stuttered, not knowing what to say. How did Lexa even know? "Is that a trick question?"

"Lexa, let's leave the poor girl alone, shall we? You would like to the technology wing to continue to run smoothly, wouldn't you?" Anya didn't even give Lexa the time to answer before continuing, "Yes, you would. So, please. Miss Ryan from the Capitol would like to speak with us."

Lexa grinned. Their meeting with Miss Ryan wasn't for another half hour. What was Anya hiding? Anya immediately started walking away, letting Lexa have the perfect opportunity to lean down to whisper to Raven, "She let you sit in the front, didn't she?"

"Will you not tell her if I tell you?"

Lexa grinned, "You just did."

"Lexa!"

"I'm coming!"

Lexa ran around Raven's cubicle to catch up with Anya, happy that Anya had seemed to have given her her smirk. It was very short lived though, when Anya's next question rang through the air.

"How does Costia feel about your little lunch dates?"

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Clarke had gotten to ' _the destination'_ (which was just a warehouse) a bit early. It was a big warehouse with an office that sort of dubbed as a garage in the front, which was where she parked her car. It was a deserted area, which was probably going to be the only thing that was correct in her expectations. She sighed; she actually had the time to just sit in her car and think, which she didn't think was a very good idea to do especially with the fact that she had absolutely _no_ idea what to expect. Would Lexa be there? Would she bring up the kiss? Would she be acting different? Clarke couldn't even keep track of the questions running around her brain, so she got out of the car. She didn't know if it was the small space in the car or if it was the small place in her brain, but she was feeling very claustrophobic. She sighed as she started walking toward the warehouse, digging around in her purse while doing so.

"Hello Clarke," Lexa greeted with a smile. Clarke's head piped up, her cheeks burning as she immediately looked back down, obviously trying to hide them. She was nowhere near as confident as she was when she had kissed Lexa, who was looking cool and as confident as ever. _How does she even do that?_

Clarke couldn't help but be surprised when she saw Lexa look both ways before taking a deep breath and leaning in to kiss the blonde's cheek. Clarke could feel her cheeks burn even more. Had that actually happened? Did Lexa just kiss her cheek? In public?

_Is this a dream?_

Lexa pulled back with a smirk to find Clarke blinking rapidly at her, staring at her face like she hadn't seen one in years. Lexa turned to stand behind Clarke, resting her hand on her back as she lead her up the staircase that lead to the warehouse.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Clarke smiled. "Aren't you the big boss? Does the big boss come to the little guy's happenings?"

"Only when the little guy happens to be as beautiful as you," Lexa winked as she chuckled, making Clarke blush. Again, how did Lexa even do that? "To be honest with you though, I usually don't busy myself with the agendas of the... bottom of my food chain. I usually let Luna deal with that, but unfortunately Luna is busy today and I thought I'd.. supervise. Also, I'm here to make the introductions."

"Introductions?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. She faked an enthusiastic jaw drop. "Am I meeting the parents already?"

Lexa laughed and Clarke's heart melted. That laugh. "You wish. Now, are you ready Clarke?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Lexa smirked before leading Clarke (with a hand on her back that Clarke just couldn't ignore) into the empty warehouse, bare with just a folding table to the side as well as a few cars. There were about ten men in the room, all talking in a language Clarke couldn't understand. It sounded like Spanish, but not quite. Clarke couldn't help but notice that once they were in view, Lexa took her hand off the small of her back. Clarke tried her best not to read _too_ deep into it. She knew it would definitely look bad on Lexa's behalf. She noticed a familiar face with shaggy hair walking toward them with a baseball bat in his hands. She scrunched her eyebrows, trying to get a better look before her eyes widened.

_Could it be-?_

"Clarke, this is Murphy. He will be who you report to. Any problems you have or anything you need, you ask him," Lexa explained, her eyes solely on Clarke who was trying her best not to look nervous. What were the odds that Murphy- the dumbest person Clarke could ever recall knowing- working for Lexa who was the smartest person Clarke knew? "Murphy, this is Clarke."

Murphy's eyebrow immediately rose to his hairline and Clarke could just feel that he was about to say something snarky. Before he could do so, Clarke cut him off with her hand in the air between them m, "It's nice to meet you."

She shot him a look, obviously trying to communicate a message of 'play along or I'll kill you' which only seemed to confuse Murphy, but he seemed to go along with it. He shook her hand, still looking a bit confused.

"Nice to meet you too, blondie."

"Moving on," Lexa cleared her throat, not knowing what to make of Clarke's suspicious glances at Murphy. She shoved her hands into her slack's pockets as Murphy smirked, walking over to Clarke's car. He swung at the car, breaking her brake light and making Clarke's jaw drop.

"Wow, now that's a nice to meet you," Clarke commented, still in shock. She looked at Lexa for guidance, who just shrugged with a sympathetic look on her face while Murphy just laughed. "Are you kidding me? What is this?"

"You're going to need to get that fixed, eh?" Murphy chuckled, throwing the bat down in the corner.

"Mmm you will," Lexa hummed, walking over to face Clarke who still was in shock at her car being dismantled right in front of her as if it was nothing. "There's a great place down in Mexico. You'll cross the border, then take a right. You'll go straight for awhile then take another right and it will be on your right. Don't worry, you won't get lost."

"Okay," Clarke nodded, trying her best to absorb the information the best she could. She knew Lexa wouldn't allow her to input anything into her GPS, but the directions seemed simple enough. Crossing the border made her quite nervous, but she knew being nervous wouldn't get her anywhere. She'd wait to be alone to fully freak out.

"Don't worry, Clarke," Lexa smiled, hoping to give the girl a peace of mind. She could tell the blonde was nervous. "You'll be fine."

"And head to the pharmacy there while you're waiting," Murphy cut in, making Lexa sigh and roll her eyes. He jogged over and handed Clarke a list. "Inhalers. You can ask the guys in the garage for a reference on which one to go to if you don't feel like.. exploring."

Clarke looked down at the piece of paper, not knowing if she should be surprised to see about twenty different names on the list. She looked up with questions in her eyes and on the tip of her tongue before Lexa snatched the list out of her hand. The CEO held it in front of her for almost a minute (confusing Clarke while doing so) before lighting it on fire with her zippo. Murphy gasped, making Lexa roll her eyes.

"You are lucky I even gave her time to read it," Lexa huffed, not bothering to even look at Murphy. "Not to mention how lucky you are that I'm even allowing her to do such a thing for you."

Murphy just frowned, walking away with his tail between his legs. Lexa walked over to Clarke's car before opening the drivers door for her, surprising Clarke. She got in anyway.

"Hey," Clarke called, making Lexa lean over the window. "How will I get over the border with a broken brake light?"

"Don't worry about it. They pay far more attention to the ones coming from that side of the border, rather than those going to," Lexa smirked.

"We got a present for you blondie," Murphy laughed as he approached the car. He leaned into the passenger side window and slammed a gorilla bobble head onto the dashboard. Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?"

"This is Puana, he's a gift! A welcome to the family present, if you will," Murphy smirked. All the men in the room laughed. Clark shook her head as she stared at the bobble head.

"I'm not sure-"

"Damn blondie, it's a gift! Just say thank you," Murphy huffed, pretending to be offended with a smirk on his face. Clarke sighed before trying to remove the bobble head herself, rolling her eyes when she found out it was tightly glued on the dash.

"Wow, it's really stuck on there," Clarke huffed. Murphy laughed before winking at the blonde and walking away, joining the other boys in the corner. Lexa simply rolled her eyes before turning to Clarke once more, who was leaning in the window so only Lexa could hear her. "What am I really doing?"

"You're getting your tail light fixed," Lexa smirked. She pulled out a wad of cash from her pocket, held together by a rubber band. Clarke's eyes widened on instinct alone. She had never seen that much cash before. Lexa took two hundred dollar bills out before handing them to Clarke, "Here. If I know anything about who works for me, I know he will make you pay for it. I suppose it's only right for me to pay for my own doing. Be safe, Clarke. Have fun."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Everything seemed to be going... quite well, in retrospect. Nothing has gone wrong, which was good and Clarke garnered a great sense of comfort in that. Passing the border into Mexico was easier than she thought it'd be. She had called Lexa on her way there, telling her about how she had forgotten her passport before Lexa told her to look into the glove compartment and of course, there her passport was. To be honest, she couldn't tell if it was hers or not. If it was a fake, it was an amazing fake. Lexa wouldn't tell her if it was or not, she she supposed she'd just have to find out later when she went looking for her own.

Like Lexa had said (but was still surprising), no one asked about her broken brake light. No one even noticed, which surprised her though it was hard to see during the day with the sun shining. She figured she would just tell the truth if asked; that she was going to Mexico to fix her tail light. She had the proof with her tail light being broken and all. But she couldn't help but feel nervous about saying such. She didn't know if she wouldn't be allowed over with her car being in such a condition, so she decided not to bring any attention to it. So when she was asked why she was going to Mexico, she said she was visiting a friend, which she figured was _kind of_ true. She was just visiting a friend she hadn't met yet.

Lexa was right. It wasn't hard to find the garage and only an idiot would have gotten lost. She made pretty good time getting there; having only been driving for an hour or so before arriving to her destination.

The garage looked like any other car garage, with a car being worked on by two men while a man sat with another man in the back. All eyes were on her when she arrived, stepping out of her car with a huff.

_Fuck_ , she thought, _I forgot about the damn language barrier!_

"Hola," she greeted, trying her best to remember all she had learned in her two years of taking Spanish. "Uhm.. _roto_ brake light?"

She pointed at her obviously broken brake light, hoping that would do the trick. The man sitting down nodded at her, making her feel more comfortable. She smiled.

"Uhm.. Lexa? Lexa sent me," she informed, thinking she should just in case. Better safe than sorry. The man scrunched his face, making her nervous. He slowly started walking toward her, stopping once he was mere inches away. Clarke made a face; was she not supposed to say that? "Murphy? Murphy sent me."

"We don't know a _Lexa_ here," He sneered in English as if he was saying a dirty word. He walked toward her, "but we will fix the car."

She didn't know what to say to that. Did she have the wrong garage? Before she could say anything, he was pulling her arm toward the exit.

"Pharmacia?"

He rolled his eyes as if he was expecting her to ask such a thing, officially offending Clarke. He took her to the street and pointed down the road.

"Go all the way down to the intersection. It will be on the right, under the chicken head beer bottle. Be back in one hour."

He closed both the garage doors without another word.

She got the inhalers, which was _way_ easier than it should have been. She couldn't believe just how easy it was. She literally just went into the pharmacy, asked for everything she could remember having read and got it. The pharmacist kept offering her xanax and things like that, which she could only imagine were his best sellers. She couldn't even imagine the drug addiction rate in Mexico, she didn't even want to.

When she got back to the garage, all the men were playing cards. Once the men saw her, the same older man from before walked toward her and grabbed her bag of Mexican drugs from her. He went into the trunk and pulled open a secret latch even she didn't know her car had, and placed the bag in there. Clarke couldn't help but be confused, had he put that compartment there or..?

"That will be $50."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, right!"

She dug into her purse, looking around for awhile before finding the two hundred dollars that Lexa gave her. She took one out, "Do you have change for a hundred?"

He rolled his eyes before digging into his pocket and pulling out his own wad of bills. Clarke's eyes widened again. Did everyone just have stacks lying around? Was this going to be a regular thing from now on, seeing people have so much money at their disposal?

"Here," He handed her the change and her car keys.

"So what do I do now?" She asked, keeping her voice low. He raised an eyebrow before leading her to her car. He opened the door for her and closed it behind her.

"You go home," he smiled a fake smile before walking away and tending to his car game. Clarke rolled her eyes before driving off.

Clarke was really priding herself on how nervous she _wasn't_ up until she was waiting in line to pass the border to the U.S. The fact that she had absolutely no idea what they had done to her car (aside from the fact that they had fixed her tail light for her) didn't help matters at all. Plus, she hadn't had her coffee since the early morning and Clarke absolutely needed at least 3 glasses to get her to the afternoon. Now it was almost _late_ afternoon and she was running on only one cup!

"Miss?"

She turned to her side to find one of the merchants at her window. There were all kinds of merchants littered across the freeway, all trying to sell whatever goods they had to the tourists going back to the United States. It was a long wait, with the intercom reading that it would be a 2 hour wait until border patrol.

"No no," she shook her head with a smile when he offered her little guitars, all in different colors. She searched her Spanish brain for the right word, "bano?"

"Ah no miss, no bano," he shook his head, looking sympathetic. "But there is one across the border at McDonald's."

"Gracias," she sighed. She would not be able to hold it that long. She spotted a merchant selling iced coffee at the car in front of her. She gasped and pointed.

"White girl likes her coffee eh?" The merchant laughed like it was a compliment while Clarke just raised an eyebrow. "I'll get it for you, miss. It's three dollars."

She searched her purse, cursing herself when all she could find in cash was Lexa's hundred and the fifty dollar bill the man at the garage had given to her as change.

She held up the fifty, "do you have change?"

"Oh no, Miss. I don't have. I don't think anyone has," he shook his head. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, what do you got?"

How Clarke ended up with three iced lattes, four Mexican donut cake things, two little Ukulele guitars (one blue and one red), an insane amount of Mexican candy as well as soda and a sombrero was beyond her. All that mattered was that she had her coffee, but by the time she was almost at border patrol, she couldn't hold it anymore.

She emptied out her latte, catching the little boy in the car next to her's eye. He looked like he was about nine, and was blatantly staring at her. She held up one of the donut things as an offer, smiling when he nodded before getting smacked upside the head by his mother. His mother rolled up the window immediately, but he just kept on staring. She mouthed at him to turn around and was appalled when all he did was shake his head no.

"Well enjoy the show then little pervert," she rolled her eyes and got into the back seat. She looked around for the border patrol guards before setting the cup and peeing, moaning as she did so. She could hardly believe just how long she had been holding it in. Once she was done, she got back in the front.

Her heart stopped when she saw the drug sniffing dogs.

See, she doesn't actually _know_ what Lexa's business is. Hell, she hardly even knows if it's actually illegal. All she really knows is that it's highly secretive and now she's a part of it. But in all reality, Lexa could be dealing with anything from drugs to exotic glass ware and Clarke would have no idea.

But irregardless, she can't help but think it's drugs. Because it just _has_ to be, right?

She tries her best not to look nervous as the dog sniffs her car. She watches enough TV to know that the dog sitting down is bad, so she's clenching every single muscle in her in hopes that the damn dog doesn't sit down. She doesn't care what the dog does or wants to do; it can take a shit on her trunk if it wants, but just no sitting down. It feels like hours, but eventually, the dog moves on.

And finally, Clarke can breathe.

But then it's her turn and for some reason, she's suddenly a nervous wreck.

She tries her best to keep her cool as she watches the border patrolman look over her ID and passport (the fact that her passport may be a fake suddenly isn't so funny to her anymore).

He clears his throat, "What were you doing in Mexico?"

"Oh uh, skin cream. I found this really good skin cream that's the only one that works for me. 100% poisonous but highly effective, I assure you," Clarke explained, nodding her head. She didn't know where that explanation came from, but it seemed okay to her. 

"You came all the way here for skin cream?"

"Yes sir. My skin is very important to me," Clarke could feel herself rambling but couldn't stop it. "It makes a lasting impression, you know? It's like the first thing people see."

"Mhm," the officer hummed, looking around her vehicle. He pointed at the cup of urine in her cup holder, "Is that alcohol, ma'am?"

"Oh no, sir. That's my urine."

He frowned, "I see. Will you pop your trunk open for me, ma'am?"

Clarke tried not to sigh as she did so, watching intently as he went to check her empty trunk. He came back around, tapping her passport against his hand.

"Okay," he handed back her passport, making her smile. That was it?

_That was easier than I thought it'd be._

"Could you pull over to the next inspection point?"

Clarke's jaw dropped.

Are you kidding me?

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Standing around watching while complete strangers ( _whose job is to look for things in you to lock you away_ ) look through her things is an experience Clarke will never forget. It's a _special_ kind of uncomfortable; one she isn't used to feeling and one she could definitely go without. It's a powerless feeling Clarke has never felt before and she can't say she likes it.

Not one bit.

"Don't you guys need a warrant for this kind of stuff?" she whispers to herself, making sure no one heard her. She rolls her eyes when a female patrol guard empties her purse on the table and unleashes all of her lip sticks and lip glosses. "Is that necessary? Do you think I'll have a tiny immigrant living in my lip stick?"

She wasn't expecting a response, but the glare she received was deadly. All she could do was sigh and watch.

"Bingo! This ones mine guys," the patrol man from before laughed as he came around the car, holding the bag of Murphy's inhalers. Clarke sighed. She figured they would find them, she was at the damn second inspection point after all. She couldn't imagine what the third inspection point had in store. The patrol man held the bag up in front of her, "What do you have to say about this, Miss Griffin?"

_Oh fuck._

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Surprisingly, they let her go.

Clarke had absolutely no idea what to expect after they had found the pharmacy drugs. She didn't know if she'd be detained, let go or if she should be calling Raven for bail money. So you could imagine her surprise when all they did was confiscate the pharmaceuticals and let her go.

The warehouse was far more empty than it was before. While Murphy had at least 10 guys with him before her run to Mexico, he had only about four now. They were all hunched over a laptop, laughing about something. Murphy stood with a grin on her face when she pulled into the warehouse and got out of her car.

She frowned once she realized Lexa wasn't there, and tried her best to ignore the pained feeling in her chest. She cleared her throat to distract herself.

"Hey blondie."

"You guys are good," she praised, shutting her car door behind her as she walked over to sit in one of the folding chairs. Murphy raised an eyebrow. "They're in the engine, aren't they?"

"What's in the engine?" Murphy asked, making the other boys laugh.

"The _drogas_ ," Clarke huffed, taking her heels off. She figured she should be polishing off her Spanish if she wanted to keep doing this. Murphy shook his head, heading over to her car.

"Who said anything about any drugs, Blondie?"

Clarke just rolled her eyes.

"Where are my inhalers?"

"Oh right, they were confiscated. Apparently I needed a prescription," she made a face. She hadn't known Murphy for quite a long time, but she did know him once upon a time. She didn't remember him to be so.. understanding.

"What?" He almost yelled, his face scrunched up in that Murphy way that made her sigh. "You get a prescription from the man at the pharmacia for 10 bucks! Geeze, blondie!"

He huffed, turning around just in time to catch the gorilla bobble head thrown at him. He struck it down onto the table in front of her before standing there, staring at her.

"What?"

He pointed at the gorilla's open mouth, "it's a camera."

Her eyebrow shot up to her hairline, "you were filming me?"

"This is to show us how you did with the border cops," he explained, grabbing the bobble head off the table to throw it at one of his boys. "Have you never heard of practice before, Blondie?"

"The car was clean and you were filming me?"

He huffed, "You think those guys who flew into the towers, that that was their first time in an airplane?"

She just shook her head and got into her car. That damn helpless feeling was really chasing her today.

"It's just _practice_ ," he chucked and threw a wad of cash in her lap. "Heda must like you. You got an advance. We will go over the tape tomorrow. Be here."

Clarke eyed the was of cash, grinning.

"Do I get paid for that too?"

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"For someone who just got paid five thousand dollars to take a trip to Mexico, you don't look so pleased," Raven couldn't help but tease as she watched Clarke walk through the door. Clarke rolled her eyes, but even _she_ could feel her own negative energy. Why was she so salty? She really did get paid to do nothing. Was it her doing the run for basically nothing but to put on a show?  Was it the cameras? Was it Murphy?

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways," Raven shrugged with a smirk, patting the couch cushion next to her. "Sit. What's bothering you, princess?"

"They put a damn camera in the car," Clarke huffed out, throwing her purse over the couch and plopping herself down next to Raven. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. I kind of figured. Though I doubt they have bugged our own cars."

"No, they put the camera in a bobble head and told me it was a gift," Clarke explained. "For my run. They said it's so show how I did with the border cops."

"Border cops?" Raven chuckled. "You got a promotion?"

Clarke made a face, "what're you talking about?"

"Crossing the border. I've never done that before. That's like the next step off an A to B," Raven explained with a glint in her eye that Clarke didn't know how to categorize, but was gone quickly once a sour expression melted across her face. "Wait, what? I've been working for them for months and you do one run and then you're crossing the border? Damn Griffin. You must be right. Lexa _does_ like you."

Clarke chuckled, but kept her lips shut while Raven simply smirked. Clarke didn't have to say anything at all; the blush on her cheeks said it all.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Clarke hardly understood why she wanted to be in the medical profession so bad and for so long. Even though it was a recent development, Clarke couldn't find herself in the work she was doing anymore. She loved being a nurse when she thought she was on the road to be a doctor, but that road has been halted. She took a year off by choice, so she's the only one to blame.

She tries not to think about the money. Working (to Clarke) had never been about money, until now. Even now, she still doesn't believe it is all about the money. She finds far more of herself in the thrill she feels than in the dollars she makes.

She holds onto that as hard as she can.

It can't be the money, right? The fact that Clarke is making too good money for doing basically nothing doesn't help her dilemma. She loves her real job and she loves helping people. She can't even imagine a world where she didn't have something to do with a hospital. She was just stressed, right? She did pick up another job and had met someone _very_ interesting. 

Clarke shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts away.

When she gets off of her 9 hour shift, (which is a short shift) she is exhausted. She's had to change her scrubs about twelve times today (but who's counting?) and she felt so filthy that she showered at work. Changing into her own clothes after a shift has always been a comfort to her, but more and more so as the days go on.

"Why do blonde nurses bring red magic markers to work?"

Clarke feels her smile creep on once she hears that voice. The blonde knows she shouldn't actually be surprised that she was here.

She turned around with a smile on her face that only grew brighter once she caught a glance of Lexa leaning against her car.

"Why?" Clarke played along as she walked toward the brunette, who had her own smile on her face.

"Just in case they have to draw blood."

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"Do you get it?" Lexa asked while Clarke almost chuckled at the nervousness in her voice. "Because you're a nurse and you like art and-"

"I get it Lexa," Clarke laughed. They were now standing right in front of one another, faces mere inches apart. "I didn't know you'd be here. I thought you'd just send a car."

"Would you like me to go?" Lexa teased with her forever present Lexa smirk on her face. She opened the car door open for Clarke, smiling as she watched her get it before sliding in after her. "In fact, I did send a car. I sent mine."

Clarke rolled her eyes, turning to face Lexa. "You really think you're sly, don't you?"

"I don't think, Clarke. I know," Lexa winked. Clarke chuckled while shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Drive. Next destination."

"Oh the mystery," Clarke remarked sarcastically, earning her a look from Lexa. "Where would this next destination be?"

"Somewhere you have been before, I assure you," Lexa answered. Clarke couldn't help but smile softly for reasons that were unknown to her. Lexa had a way with always being vague, but it never seemed to bother Clarke. If it had been anyone else, she would probably be strangling them. Why didn't she feel that way with Lexa? Her thoughts were interrupted when Lexa cleared her throat, "Do you mind if I inquire on how your first border line went? How you felt about it and such?"

"I'm guessing by border line you mean my run," Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow. Lexa chuckled before nodding softly. Clarke's smile slowly vanished as she started to actually remember her run. "Why didn't you tell me about the camera?"

"If I had, the camera would have served no purpose. Anyone going through the ranks, as you are, has to go through this stage. How are we just supposed to trust you with millions of dollars without having at least _some_ reassurance?" Lexa explained, her eyes looking deep into Clarke's as she spoke. "We can't trust you without knowing how you react under pressure, Clarke. But if you'd like, I could give you... _preferred_ treatment. Is that what you'd like?"

"No of course not," Clarke shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew no one knew about whatever was going on between her and Lexa, but she could just imagine what they would think if they did know. The last thing she wanted was people thinking she demanded special treatment, especially from Lexa. "I'm sorry, I never thought of it like that."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. I apologize if you felt invaded. It's merely just another step up the ladder," Lexa explained with a sympathetic (or was it apologetic?) look on her face. Clarke nodded, smiling to herself. Lexa rested her hand on top of Clarke's.

And here comes the burning cheeks.

Clarke smiled and clenches Lexa's hand in hers.

"Are you ready to look over the tape?"

Clarke nodded, "can I ask you something first, Lexa?"

Lexa was intrigued. Clarke saying her name got her attention no matter what context. She squeezed Clarke's hand for comfort as she turned to face the blonde, nodding as she did so. Clarke visibly gulped, trying to garner all the courage she could.

"What's in the bags?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter seems like a filler! I initially had this chapter planned to be way longer, but i thought it would be way too long if i did that :/ next one will be better I promise! Hope you liked it!


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I'm sooooo sorry I hadn't posted in awhile. Life and love got in the way, unfortunately. But I still have every intention to finish this as long as you are still interested.

So please just leave a kudo (or if I'm really lucky, a comment) just so I know :3

Thanks you guys,  
I appreciate every single one of you.


	8. Chapter 7; Clarke's Classes (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns a lesson, runs into an old friend, gets a promotion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Didn't read over, so I'm sorry if there's hella mistakes :\ I'm going to re-edit it when I post the next chapter, which I promise will be far longer and wayyyy better.
> 
> Sorry if its short :( hope you guys like it!!

Clarke doesn't get her answer. 

 

Though she can't say she's surprised. How could she be? Of course- As fate would have it, Lexa had received a phone call right after Clarke had asked the million (or was it billion?) dollar question . The CEO apologized and asked if she minded, which of course Clarke did but she said she didn't, so Lexa took the call. It wasn't a long conversation, nor did it give Clarke any information. She couldn't hear voice on the other end well, but she could tell by the muffled voice that it was a woman. 

 

"Yes," Lexa repeated over and over before clearing her throat, "If I recall correctly, it's at 3pm. Yes, very soon. No, I will not be attending. I have other matters to attend to at the moment."

 

Clarke couldn't help but smile. Was Lexa blowing off plans for her? 

 

Plans with another woman?

 

"It will be fine. If you don't feel comfortable alone, I can have Anya accompany you, or Luna if you'd prefer. I can get you whoever you'd like, really," Lexa cleared her throat before turning toward Clarke to mouth an obvious I'm sorry. Clarke waved her off with a smile on her face. "Just not me. Red will accompany you as well. He will be picking you up at 2:30 and that's all you need to know. I'm busy right now. I will call you later." 

 

Lexa didn't wait for an answer before hanging up. She smiled and took a deep breath, "Now, where were we?" 

 

Clarke opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off by Nyko. 

 

"Heda, we are here." 

 

That's where Clarke finds herself now; sitting at a table in a warehouse between Lexa and Murphy with the goons standing surrounding them as they watch her pee into a cup. 

 

Murphy shook his head as he laughed at her, "You got anything to say about this?"  

 

Clarke shook her head, trying to put her mind back into the room she's in. She couldn't help but wonder; would she have gotten an answer had Lexa not have gotten the call? How close was she to an actual answer? It didn't seem to matter much anyhow, but when Lexa had gotten out of the car, she whispered into Clarke's ear that they'd get back to this later and Clarke drops it. 

 

Clarke bit her lip as she turned toward Lexa, not knowing what to expect. She can't help but smile once she sees a slight smirk on the CEO's face accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Lexa chuckled as she tilted her head toward the laptop. Clarke can't help but smirk when for awhile, all Lexa really does is shrug at her with a smile on her face before pointing at the screen again. 

 

"Yes, Clarke. Do you have any.. explanation?" 

 

Clarke can tell that Lexa is joking, so she jokes back. She shrugged, "Uhm, Happiness is an empty bladder?"

 

To her surprise, (and not to mention glee) Lexa actually laughs. Clarke can't help but smile and hope no one notices that she stares at Lexa a little bit longer than the average person would deem necessary (not to mention _appropriate_ ).

 

She wants to be the source of all of Lexa's laughs.

 

Lexa cleared her throat as she ran the tape some more, it being on fast forward so they wouldn't be there for hours.

 

"So that's why I got stopped?" Clarke can't help but ask as they watch the fuzz. "Because I peed?" 

 

"Yep. Because you peed, because you went through right after shift change when border guards are fresh and eager. Because you wore a check-my-shit-out multicolored slut suit at 3PM on a Tuesday," Murphy laughed with his goons while Lexa just rolled her eyes. Clarke blushed, she had been wearing something... more than appealing for _someone_. "Why you calling attention to yourself, Blondie? You're supposed to be the all American honor roll girl goin to Mexico to help the _less fortunate_ , not some hooker. Who you dressing up for anyway? Anyone we kno-"

 

"That's enough Murphy," Lexa cut him off. "But as much as I hate to say this, he's right. You need to blend, Clarke. Learn how to hide in plain sight." 

 

Lexa tapped the forward button, letting it go for awhile before stopping. She let it play a part that showed Clarke banging on the steering wheel with her hands.

 

"Look at your hands. They don't stop moving." 

 

"I had a lot of coffee!" Clarke tried to defend herself. 

 

"Alright then next time, you have less. Take some beta blockers. Calm yourself down. Someone could say you're anxious and we can't have that as even a thought," Lexa explained before tapping the button again, this time zooming in on all the crap she brought from the Mexican border in the front seat of her car. Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course there would be a problem with just about _everything_ she did that day. "What do you need with all that?"

 

"The guy didn't have any change so I had to buy all that chap to get some," Clarke huffed with a shrug. How the hell would Lexa (or even Murphy) have a rebuttal for this one? How could they? What could she have possibly done about another person not having change? 

 

"And he was the only guy out there?" Lexa asked. Clarke could suddenly just feel herself deflating.

 

Fuck. They're good.

 

"Fuck." 

 

"Look at the message you sent, Clarke," Lexa pointed at the screen. "Blonde student goes to Mexico for the day dressing... not so casual and all she comes back with is the useless souvenirs she bought at the crossing?" 

 

Clarke made a face. Were they suggesting she seemed like a hooker or something?

 

"I told them I was looking for skin cream?" 

 

"Skin cream? How'd you hear about it if you can only find it in Mexico? Where's your empty bottle to show the consultant? What's the brand name?" Lexa challenged. Clarke just stares at her for awhile as Lexa pauses, not saying anything and not needing to, really. Lexa lets the silence linger between the two of them for awhile before she shakes her head at Clarke, "You took too long to answer and now I don't believe a word you say."

 

"Fuck," Clarke put her hand on her forehead. She felt as though she was rushing toward defeat and there was no other way. "I was vague." 

 

"You must always be thinking ahead, hm? You always have to be ahead no matter the situation. Know what's around you and stay relaxed," Lexa softened her voice as much as she could. She tried to send Clarke comfort with her eyes and hoped Clarke could feel it.

 

(She could.)

 

"You've been thinking east-west your whole life, now you have to start thinking north-south," Lexa explained. Clarke popped her head up, making Lexa raise an eyebrow. The blonde practically had her head in her hands with her spirit in a ditch just a minute ago. 

 

"I want to go again," Clarke stood up. Lexa chuckled to herself as she stood up as well, resting her hands in her pockets as she took slow steps toward Clarke who was already walking toward her car. "I want to go on a real run, right now. I'm ready."

 

Lexa laughed, "just like that?"

 

Clarke nodded her head. 

 

"You're not really letting her go already, are you?" Murphy huffed from the back of them. "She's not even near ready." 

 

"You dare question my decisions, Murphy?" 

 

Clarke could feel the energy change in the room in a matter of less than a second. The air gets thick in an instant and she can feel the air in the room grow tense as Lexa turned toward Murphy, her hands still in her pockets but all the softness in her eyes was gone. Everything in her posture said relaxed, but the energy practically screamed tension. 

 

Clarke couldn't help her surprise; even the goons looked scared. They were all side-eyeing one another, none of them knowing what to do. 

 

"No, of course not Heda. I'm sorry," Murphy bowed his head before making an exit to across the warehouse. Clarke raised an eyebrow.  She had never seen Murphy like that before. When she had known him, not even principals could get him to apologize. But Lexa commanded such with nothing but a question? 

 

Lexa exhaled as she turned back to Clarke, and just like that, the air seemed ripe again. Murphy's goons followed the sunken boy, and their chatter rose into the air as if they knew to do so. It gave Clarke confidence as she took steps toward Lexa. 

 

"So Boss, can I go?" Clarke teased, now right in front of Lexa. Lexa chuckled, looking around the room. "Please, Lexa? I'm ready and I learned everything I can learn just by sitting in a warehouse." 

 

"Mmm, so schools out then?" 

 

"Yes," Clarke leaned in to whisper, "Heda." 

 

"You're killing me," Lexa practically whimpered. She found feel herself leaning in toward Clarke while she tried her best to stop it. Their faces were mere inches apart before Lexa regained control of herself. She pulled back and cleared her throat, immediately straightening her posture in order to make herself feel more in control than she actually was. Lexa shook her head, mentally kicking herself in the head. How could she allow herself to get so flustered in front of such a crowd? She sighed, collecting herrself before making eye contact with Clarke once more, her head tilted to the side in that sexy way Clarke- who couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight- couldn't resist.

 

Lexa plastered a smirk on her face, her own little way of protecting herself, "Okay, Clarke. Let's see how well you can actually do. Shall we?" 

 

Lexa began talking toward the other side of the warehouse just as one of Murphy's goons brought out a rolling rack with all kinds of clothes hanging from it. Clarke was surprised; there looked to be an outfit for just about anyone on the first one and the second was filled with designer clothing. All the clothes on the second one alone would probably cost up to over $100,000 easily. 

 

"I've had these drawn up for you," Lexa reached into her inside jacket pocket and handed Clarke an envelope. Clarke raised an eyebrow before opening it; finding a fake ID, a passport and a few sheets of paper. Clarke couldn't help but be surprised at how real they looked. It was just like her own ID, just with a different name and address. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, Clarke. These are for your protection only, really. If you do not feel comfortable using your own information, you may use these. Whatever you'd prefer. Though I do suggest you use those, you don't have to."

 

Clarke nodded as she eyed the clothes on the rolling rack in front of her. Lexa chuckled from beside her, tilting her head toward the rack with a smirk and Clarke can just feel herself begin to melt.

 

"See anything you like, Clarke?"

 

Clarke shook her head like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, scrambling to take out the ID to make it look like she was actually paying attention and not staring at fancy clothes. 

 

"Caleigh Andrews?" Clarke questioned with an eyebrow raised. "That's my new name?"

 

"As far as things go here, yes. When choosing your outfit for the day, I'd suggest you find clothing that matches your new persona." 

 

At the mention of the clothes (and taking that as her okay to proceed), Clarke stepped forward and stared running her fingers along the fabrics, feeling herself grow more giddy with each and every one. Clarke hummed as she continued to look through the clothes, "What's my new persona?" 

 

"Caleigh Andrews. You're from Southern California and attend San Diego State University, majoring in Business with a minor in Finance. You live in the dorms, but spend most of your time with your friends studying or partying like the college girl you are. You visit your mother, father, brother and golden retriever every other weekend," Lexa smiled, leaning back on her heels with her hands in her pockets all while looking far too smug for her own good. Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile she couldn't contain, shaking her head at the fine specimen front of her. "Your mother has been a stay at home every since you- the oldest- were born and your father owns his own flooring company. Your brother is the black sheep and no one cares about him."

 

"Wow," Clarke laughed. "Can you, or well should I say, I be any more cliche?" 

 

"People like cliche. They don't question it," Lexa answered firmly. She kept her hands in her pockets as she looked to the floor, calmly walking around in slight circles as she cleared her throat, "We have a school ID for you being made. Don't worry, there is an actual student there named Caleigh Andrews. We're not sloppy." 

 

"Really now?" Clarke smirked. "Who is it?"

 

Now it was Lexa who smirked, "You." 

 

Clarke laughed, "Anything else I should know?" 

 

Lexa shrugged, walking toward the girl so they were face to face. "Anything you'd like to know?" 

 

Clarke thought for a second, "Why Caleigh?"

 

"When selecting names, its better to chose a name that's like your own so you have a better chance at responding," Lexa explained. "Any questions?"

 

"I'm sure I'll have some later, but none at the moment." 

 

"Okay. Go on, pick out whatever you'd like. There's a changing room next to the bathroom if you do not feel comfortable changing in there. I have a surprise for you once you're finished," Lexa winked with a smirk before walking off, leaving Clarke behind with her jaw on the floor, but with a smirk on her face. 

 

_Oh, she's good.._

 

Clarke chose the perfect outfit for her _perfect little blonde school girl_ persona. She wore a white button down that looked far more expensive than it should have been with a baby blue cardigan over it with a nice black skirt.  The outfit made her look way younger and she looked like a pastor's daughter. She even wore a fake cross around her neck as well as a pair of clear-rim glasses just for kicks. 

 

"Wow," Lexa marveled as she walked toward the blonde, hands still in her pockets. Clarke rolled her eyes with a smirk before eyeing her outfit and doing a little twirl. 

 

"You like?"

 

"I really do," Lexa smirked. "I _love_ the glasses. Are you ready for your surprise?"

 

Clarke brightened, "always." 

 

Lexa chuckled before kinking her head back toward the back, where a car was being driven into the warehouse by Murphy. It was a baby blue Jetta that had to be at least 2016 or up. It was a damn nice car even though Clarke had no idea what kind, just that it was a Jetta. Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa as they walked toward the car. 

 

Murphy got out of the car with a smirk on his face and started to clap, "Wow, blondie! I like the whole fake cross Mormon look. Why worship God when you can worship my di-"

 

Murphy doesn't get to finish his sentence. Lexa kicked the back of his legs from under him and now had a boot to his throat. Clarke's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. 

 

_Oh fuck._

 

"I will not warn you again, Murphy," Lexa whispered as she looked down at Murphy with a blank expression on his face and an eyebrow raised, almost daring the boy to even think of challenging her. Murphy's a stupid boy, but he's not _that_ stupid so he coughs out several apologies with his hands grasping at Lexa's boot. The CEO sighed as she lifted her foot, not bothering to watch as Murphy limped away while coughing and rubbing his throat.

 

Lexa turned toward Clarke and cleared her throat as she dusted herself off as if she were dusting Murphy off of her suit. 

 

"My apologies, Clarke," Lexa looked Clarke in the eye. "I will not have any of my men talk to you like that ever again."

 

Clarke has heard things like that before. Many times, even. It's a common promise boyfriends, girlfriends and lovers make, but Clarke has never believed them. 

 

She believes Lexa.

 

"This is Caleigh's car," Lexa turned toward Clarke with her ever present smirk. "How do you like it?" 

 

Clarke didn't know how to react. Lexa seemed to be dropping the whole Murphy subject, so she decided that would be the best option as well. 

 

She walked toward the car and grazed her hand across it's trunk, "Are you serious?" 

 

"Of course," Lexa answered as if it were obvious. She followed Clarke with her hands behind her back as they both walked around the car, "You don't want to be using your own car for such... activities. Do you have any questions?" 

 

Clarke turned so she could look Lexa in the eye.

 

"Will I see you when I get back?"

 

And for once, Lexa doesn't smirk.

 

She smiles, "I hope so." 

 

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx 

 

Clarke had _just_ made it out the garage when she had gotten a call from Raven. She had just dropped her Jetta off at the garage beforehand and was on her way to the _pharmacia_. Murphy hadn't said anything about the inhalers this time, but Clarke figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey Rae," Clarke clutched her phone in between her shoulder and her ear as she continued to walk while rummaging around in her purse. "What's up?"

"Sup Griff, Miller's white boyfriend who I can't remember the name of informed me that you didn't show up at work today," Raven informed, making Clarke frown. She hadn't had a shift at the hospital today, did she? She racked her brain, trying her best to remember. She closed her eyes; _of_ _course_ , it slowly dawned on her that she did in fact have a shift that day and of course out of all the shifts she could have missed, she just had to have missed the one off hand shift where only one other person would be working (Miller's boyfriend) and she was actually _needed_. 

 _Fuck me,_  she cursed herself. 

Her mother was going to kill her. 

"They called me just to make sure you're okay and all since apparently you were answering your phone. You know, cause it's very unlike you to just not show up to your shifts especially when you work at a damn hospital," Raven chuckled at her own joke even though it wasn't a very good one. Clarke just rolled her eyes and sighed. She had finally made it to the _pharmacia_ , but she decided to stand outside and talk to Raven for a bit instead. "You know, somewhere where the people who work there are actually _needed_ and shit. A place where without the people within, the place would be nothing. Where you are ne-"

"I totally forgot Rae," Clarke groaned out with honesty, rubbing her eyes in attempt to relieve her stress. She really had forgotten. She definitely would have called had she known; she would never just not show up to work like that, _especially_ at the hospital. She would ever do that to her people. The blonde huffed, "I didn't even know I worked this week at all. I never work the second week of the month."

"What? That's really unlike you to not know when you work," Raven chuckled while Clarke only felt worse. She held her forehead in her hand as her chin hit her chest; never in her life had she missed a shift and now she missed one AND failed to inform?

What was happening to her?

"Clarke mother fucking Griffin?!"

Clarke's head whipped up to the source of the voice, smiling immediately as her mood was completely forgotten. 

"Rae, I'll call you back," Clarke smiled as she simply hung up, watching Jasper walk toward her with a smile just as big as hers on his face. She slid her phone back in her pocket.

"Oh my god," Clarke laughed as Jasper ran up to her and hugged her, whipping her off her feet and spinning her around. He laughed as he set her down. "Why am I not surprised to run into you here?"

"Ugh!," he faked offence. "What is that supposed to mean, Blondie?"

"Oh, don't even play with me. What're you doing here anyway?" Clarke asked with a smile on her face. He smirked, looking up at the pharmacy at Clarke's back before looking back down at the blonde with an eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes, smirk planted on her face accompanied by red cheeks she desperately tried to hide. 

"I think the real question here is; what're you doing here?" Jasper chuckled. He tilted his head up toward the sign, "Cool Girl Clarke Griffin just chillin on the phone outside of a Mexican pharmacia? What could she possibly be doing here, hm?"

Clarke just rolled her eyes. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up; she didn't have an answer, but she knew she didn't really need one when it came to Jasper. 

Out of anyone in Clarke's life, Jasper would be the one to..  _understand_. 

"Let alone, what is she even doing in _Mexico_?" Jasper continued on as he pretended to ponder while he tapped his chin with his finger. "You know, one might ask themselves what in the hell a girl like you is doing in _these_ neck of the woods.."

"What are you doing here?" Clarke didn't play into his games, she knew better than that. 

"Business, of course," Jasper answered with a smile. Clarke raised an eyebrow. Back in high school, Clarke could remember Jasper's 'business' including selling weed and selling this concoction of alcohol he had made himself. It literally was nothing but all of the different kinds of alcohols mixed together that anyone that bought it could have made themselves, but it was a big hit in high school, since his 'secret ingredient' was a shit load of Tequila. 

"You still in the same business?" Clarke chuckled, "What would you call that business, huh? _Sales_?"

"Oh, don't even start with me," Jasper rolled his eyes with a smile. "Anyone wouldn't be surprised to see me down here, but you? What the hell are you doing here anyhow? Clarke Griffin.. in Mexico? What the fuck?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was here for business as well?" Clarke teased, smirk planted on her face with pride with her chin held in her air. Jasper rolled his eyes, eyebrow raised as he obviously didn't believe the blonde. Clarke didn't budge; her smirk still planted on her face as she held her chin up. Jasper's eyebrow raised even higher- was she being serious?

Could she be being serious?

Jasper's smirk turned suspicious in an instant as he leaned toward his friend, leading his forearm against the wall above Clarke's head. He tilted his head to the side. 

"What's your business in Mexico, Clarke? In a Mexican pharmacia?" Jasper chuckled. "Could it have anything to do with a business like mine? Come on, girl. You can tell me.."

"Nothing you need to know about."

Jasper laughed, "Wow, dodging questions? I see how it is. That could only mean one thing."

"What would that one thing be?"

"You're hiding something."

Clarke's breath caught in her throat.

"Don't worry, I won't push," Jasper waved her off. "If you could, I need your help though." 

 

Xxxxxxx cxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx 

 

"Murphy," Clarke called out as she stepped out of her car. Murphy (as always) smirked at her as he walked over to her, that smug look on his face that could only be described as his. Clarke tried not to gag, but frowned once she saw the deep bruises around his neck. He gave her a dirty look, obviously telling her with his eyes to just drop it. She didn't want to talk about such events either so she shut her car door behind her, "I need to talk to you."

"Did you get my inhalers?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes as he stopped walking, standing right in front of her now. She reached into the car through the open window and grabbed Murphy's bag of pharmaceuticals before tossing it at him. 

"I want to talk to you about something," Clarke cleared her throat. She straightened up her posture, crossing her arms across her chest to show that she meant business. "Do you have a minute?"

Murphy's goons made crude remarks followed by childish noises only children would make. They were sounds kids would make as if their friend was sent to the principals office and Clarke wasn't surprised. She just rolled her eyes and tilted her head toward the back, asking (or was she demanding?) him to follow.

He did.

He grabbed a piece of pizza along the way to shove it into his mouth as they neared the corner. They stopped and faced one another. Murphy with a raised eyebrow and Clarke with one of her own. 

"What's this about?" Murphy asked, his mouth full of pizza. Clarke sighed as she debated in her head on how she should go about this. She decided to just go for it. "Finally got the courage to ask me out on a date?"

"You wish," Clarke rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day; something that happened quite often when Murphy was in sight. She sighed as she picked her head up so she could look Murphy in the eye. "I wanted to inquire on how I could get my hands on some of those... bags... that were in the car."

Murphy chuckled, shaking his head. He rolled his eyes as he went back to looking over at the laptop on the table beside the both of them. He seemed to be ignoring Clarke's questions as a minute of silence passed by with no response so Clarke grabbed his arm, catching his attention. 

He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "You don't even know what's in the bags, blondie. You have no idea what you're even talking about."

"I highly doubt there's candy in there," Clarke rolled her eyes. "Come on, Murphy. Help me out here."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because Lexa told me you have to."

He huffed, shaking his head again. He really hated his job sometimes.  

"How much was he looking for?"

Clarke wanted to smile, but held back. She knew better than to show her satisfaction in front of someone like Murphy, let alone Murphy himself.

"He said depending on the price, but he said he needs 50 pounds," Clarke whispered. Murphy raised an eyebrow at her, this time in surprise. 

"Wow, blondie. Gotta be honest with you, I wasn't expecting that answer. I wasn't aware you were... friends with sellers," he chuckled as he went back to his laptop. He smirked, "How about you give me his name and phone number and I'll be happy to service his needs?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. Even though Murphy had known Jasper (though not as well as she did), she didn't trust Murphy handling such large amounts of Jasper's money. She wouldn't put it past him to just fuck Jasper over since technically- especially with Lexa's connections- it would be more than easy to do so. 

"I'm doing this to help my friend, Murphy." 

"And I'm doing this to buy a mansion with a swimming pool. We all have our goals," He shrugged, his cockiness showing in such full force that Clarke didn't know if she wanted to barf, strangle him, or kill him (or all three). 

Probably all three.

Murphy shoved more pizza into his mouth as he continued to speak, "What do you want anyway? You didn't specify."

For some reason, Clarke felt her heart jolt a bit. There was nothing but truth in Murphy's earlier statement; she had no idea what was in the bags. 

It literally could be anything in the world. She and Lexa were somewhat sort of dating and she had absolutely no idea what Lexa's side business entailed. 

Lexa could be dealing dead hooker's organs and Clarke would have absolutely no idea.

Murphy huffed after a minute of silence, "Knowing you, it has to be weed. I don't know, girl. I'm no dealer."

Clarke rolled her eyes; that's exactly what Murphy was. 

Clarke thought about it as she leaned against the table behind her. Jasper had seemed pretty desperate. How far was she willing to go for an old friend she hadn't seen for years? 

"Here," Clarke debated in her head as she leaned in closer to Murphy. She kept her voice down, "How about I just buy it from you for a percentage above wholesale so we can both win?"

"How about I sell it to you for $25 bucks a gram?" Murphy turned toward Clarke, venom in his voice and fury in his eyes. Clarke couldn't help but be (and look) confused. Where did that come from? 

But then Murphy's answer dawned on her.

"Pft, 25 bucks a gram? That's ridiculous, that's more than street value," Clarke huffed out. Was Murphy playing with her? How dare he even propose such an awful proposal to her with actually sincerity? Clarke wanted to gut the boy raw. She hadn't done anything to him. Clarke could tell he blamed her for the incident with Lexa, but that wasn't her fault. And even if it were, there wasn't anything Clarke could do about it now anyway. "Why are you being like this? Your bruises talking to me now?"

"What, you don't like my offer?" He turned to fully face her and threw his hand toward the door, "Then go somewhere else."

And she did.

(Unfortunately for Murphy.)

 

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxx

 

Lexa had given Clarke Nyko's number 'just in case' and she needed to see Lexa so she decided to call the intimidating tribal looking man (who somehow still managed to look incredibly handsome and professional at the same time) for the first time. 

_"This is Nyko," Nyko answered the phone with no emotion in his voice which didn't surprise Clarke one bit. In fact, it actually scared her a bit and almost made her hang up the phone. She stayed put though, and stayed on and even proceeded to speak to the giant stranger over the phone._

_It seemed that she had spent quite a bit of time not saying a word because he huffed and she could hear him begin to attempt to hang up before she cut him off._

_"Hi!" She practically yelled into the receiver before cursing herself for doing so. Did she want to make it a habit of embarrassing herself in front of Lexa's peers? She shook her head, hitting herself on the forehead as she did so with her eyes shut so tight that she could see stars behind her eye lids. "Uhm, I'm not sure if you remember me, but uhm..."_

_"I remember you."_

_Clarke's eyebrow raised on instinct. She wasn't sure if he was lying, (despite that fact that he would have no reason to do so) but something told her that he wasn't. Granted, he did work for Lexa and his job was to notice everything._

_Before she could say anything more, he continued, "What can I do for you, Miss Griffin?"_

_Clarke cleared her throat, trying to calm her nerves. She had never spoken to Nyko directly before; heck, she hadn't even thought about speaking to Nyko directly before. All interactions she's had with the man were very minimal and not much to go on. And now here she was, asking the man for a favor when she had absolutely no idea who the mad was?_

_She hoped that her the trust she put within Lexa will help her through this one; as it always has before._

_She could feel herself growing silent once again, hinted at by Nyko's silent sigh that triggered her to awaken._

_"Hi, Uhm..." She cleared her throat in an attempt to garner some courage. "I was wondering if you could get me in touch with Lexa."_

So here she was; sitting in (what she could only assume) was Lexa's office. It screamed Lexa; minimal in all aspects and everything being black or white with a minimal grey. She say mostly in silence, looking around the room. She could slightly see a framed picture on Lexa's desk so she tilted to see it closer. She leaned in, only getting a glimpse of a woman in the picture before she heard the door open and Lexa walk in.

 

She sat back with her heart racing for a bit, looking up at Lexa as the CEO strutted her way in with an ever present smirk on her face. Everything was suddenly forgotten. Could Lexa look any better? She wore a light grey button up with a black blazer over it and black slacks. She looked like she just walked off the cover of GQ. Clarke watched almost in awe as Lexa sat before her, crossing her legs as she leaned back. Lexa crossed her fingers together with a smile as her eyes found Clarke's. 

Clarke smirked at her, "Look at you."

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, "What about me?"

"You and your sway," Clarke winked for good measure. Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lexa sighed happily, which made Clarke giddy. 

"What can I do for you, Miss. Griffin?"

Clarke opened her mouth to speak, but shut it just as quick. She didn't know about the freedoms of Lexa's office space. She hadn't been in Lexa's world for long, but she knew she could be killed for saying (let alone doing) the wrong thing. 

Lexa seemed to sense her struggle. 

"You may speak freely, Clarke. You have nothing to fear from me."

"My friend wanted me to ask you for your... services." 

Lexa laughed, "I provide many different kinds of services, Clarke. That could mean many different things. This is my office, you may speak as freely as you dare. Please do not feel like you must edit yourself- there is never any need for it, especially with me- that I can always assure you."

"He wants weed."

Lexa's eyebrow raised automatically. That was the last thing she had expected to come out of Clarke's mouth. She had prepared herself for Clarke being done with all this, her asking for more money, all sorts of things, but not this. She had even prepared herself for the worst; for Clarke to announce that she was done with _her_.

She hadn't been expecting _this_. 

"Oh," was all that left Lexa's mouth before she laughed, shaking her head.

 

"Ah, I have never thought I'd hear those words come out of that pretty mouth," Lexa laughed out. She looked Clarke in the eye with a smirk, "Have you talked to Murphy about this? He is the one who is supposed to be taking care of these types of things for me, you know."

"I do, but he denied me," Clarke rolled her eyes out of habit. She sighed from frustration.

Lexa made a face, obviously confused, "Why'd he do that?"

Clarke shrugged, "He's probably still pissed off about me being the reason you put a boot to his throat."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "That wasn't your fault, Clarke. He's an infant. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

Clarke didn't exactly know what that meant, but she decided it would be better to keep quiet while Lexa hummed, debating over all of this in her head. 

 

"How much of this have you discussed with your friend?" Lexa asked, playing with her nails as she did so. Clarke thought about it in her head; it wasn't much, but it was enough to last an impression. 

"Uhm, not a lot. I told him I had no assurances, you know?" Clarke hoped Lexa took that as a good sign. "And don't worry, I didn't say your name at all or anything, I promise. I know better than that now."

Lexa chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "I appreciate that, Clarke. What did he say?"

"He said he was interested in... a lot."

Lexa huffed, "I am positive that that boy has absolutely no idea how much a lot actually is. Numbers would be appreciated, Clarke."

"Oh! Uh," Clarke debated in her head again, humming to herself. "He said he hasn't been able to find a supplier that has what he actually needs. He said he needs double of what he can actually get, which is.. 25 pounds." 

Lexa nodded her head, her eyes still on her fingernails. Clarke couldn't help but be suprirsed at such. She had thought that Lexa would have been surprised. Suddenly it dawned on Clarke.

If 25 pounds wasn't a lot to Lexa, what was? 

"Does your.. friend have the cash up front?"

"I would assume so, yes. He talked about it like he did." 

 

"I see. I would need assurances, Clarke. As you could understand," Lexa leaned forward and crossed her fingers together on her desk in front of her. "As much as I'd like to, I can not simply just trust your judgement. Do you understand what I am saying?"

 

"Of course," Clarke nodded, "How does this whole thing go, exactly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much love I got the last chapter!! :) 
> 
> I really mean it when I say I appreciate every single kudo, comment, bookmark, etc. But I appreciate every single one of you even more and I thank you for that <3
> 
> and tell me what you guys think!!


	9. Author's Note (Sorry!)

hey guys,

I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long, especially after writing that message and then bouncing.. I really did have every intention of coming back to this story, but I fell in love and have been preoccupied with that (haha) so I hope you can forgive me.

I've also been conflicted with something else;

as much as I love this story, I'm a little disappointed in myself on how I brought it up and would like to change some things. I wanted to get your guys opinion;

would you guys like me to completely restart the story or just keep going as is?

To be honest, there may be only minor changes. and to be even more honest, i dont have the different chapters writen much so it'd be a slow process, so i completely understand if you'd just want me to keep going as is.. But I also might go drastically different if I have the guts too, haha. Or are you guys not interested at all and over this fic entirely? which i would completely understand, since ive been gone for so long.

anyway, please tell me what you guys think! like i always try to tell you, every view, kudo and feedback is great, but i do love me some comments :) 

thank you so much for sticking with me if you're still here,  
i really appreciate it.

-styx

Oh! and another thing; I am SOOOO bad at the trig translations, like it's not even funny.. so i was wondering if any of you could help me out with that? if any of you could, that would really help me out tremendously :) i'm always looking for feedback and am still looking for a beta, if anyone is willing and interested in either, i'd love to talk to you.

so again, please let me know what you think in the comments :) 

thanks again guys


End file.
